Harvest Moon
by Earth Star Demon
Summary: As Renesmee grows she must find a balance between her vampire and human blood, and Jacob must decide what role he will play in her life. Meanwhile the arrival of some unexpected vampires pulls the Cullen family into the middle of a war between the strongest opponents they have ever faced. Rated M for language, violence, and lemon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! I will add my own OC's later on.**

**This story starts long after Breaking Dawn.**

**Warning! This has major spoilers!**

Prologue

_Blood_…. My first thought, I could smell it, feel it, the thick syrup covered my body and my vampire and human halves were at war within me. My breathing was short and quick as I tried to quiet the bloodlust inside me; the need always raced to the surface whenever human blood was nearby, even my own.

"It's about time you woke up." The man expressed in a very impatient manner. My eyes felt heavy and swollen but I forced them open, quickly taking in the empty brick room. A fireplace was built into the wall opposite from where I was, a large metal rod lying in the bright flames. A stack of wood and a small wooden chair made up the rest of what I could see. One thing made me pause and it took me a moment in my weakened state to realize that the room had no windows. No one would hear me scream.

The chains holding up my arms cut deep into my wrists and I could feel the strength of them holding back my feet as well. In my weakened state I didn't see it as much of an accomplishment.

"Jacob" I tried to say though it came out as a nearly incomprehensible whimper.

"The werewolf can't help you now." He breathed and it came out almost like a chuckle.

He walked across the room using long strides to reach the fireplace and grab the handle of the poker. He pulled the white hot metal from the flames small trundles of smoke rolling off the end. He walked toward me taking his time and allowing me to absorb the reality of what he was about to do. I shivered, though I tried to fight the fear that raced through me. My body was reacting on its own to the nearness of the heat. I looked defiantly at the man as he grabbed my hair pulling me close, his green eyes seemed emotionless as he placed the poker against my arm letting a scream escape my lips before pulling it away.

"Where is the rest of your clan?" He questioned sounding out each word like I was too stupid to understand. I defiantly spat in his face taking pleasure in the anger it provoked before he jabbed the poker hard against my left side letting my hopeless cries of pain fill the room.


	2. Chapter 1 Vampire Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! I will add my own OC's later on.**

**This story starts long after Breaking Dawn.**

**Warning! This has blood and violence!**

Chapter 1 Vampire Blood

I raced through the woods the earth pounding against my bare feet. I could hear it all; the birds and other animals, the old snow crunching with every step I took, even droplets from nearby icicles. Everything moved and sounded and breathed. I loved this area in the wild of Alaska; the cold didn't bother me at all, and the thrill of so much untamed running ground was worth the world to me.

My short dress danced in the wind, the white silk tickling my thighs. My waist long curly hair bounced in perfect ringlets around me and I was sure my deep brown eyes looked bright with excitement. I had kicked off my high heels long ago and had no desire to try to find them again. I let my full strength power my run and could recognize the steady sound of paws behind me.

_My Jacob_, He raced beside me and I couldn't help but laugh as he lunged across my path. He had caught up with me quickly, easily, like he always did. It seemed to me that he was paying more attention to where we were going than I was. All I focused on was the thrill of running, far and fast. We both slowed and I jumped onto his back in a fluid motion I had mastered years ago. My smile was uncontrollable as I reached down to his thick neck holding on tight to his fur. Jacob quickened his pace and I couldn't help but feel excitement for the chance to be alone with him. We stopped suddenly and I could feel the deep excited breathing of the massive wolf beneath me.

We had arrived at a clearing and the beauty of the surrounding area amazed me. I closed my eyes for a moment memorizing every detail. The trees still shimmered with a light dusting of snow causing the whole area to sparkle. The creek had thawed slightly allowing the stream to flow and the water to move slowly along its desired path. Icicles shimmered and everything hummed with the feel of the sun, the promise of warmer weather.

Jacob came to stand beside me his human form bathed in the light and I couldn't help but compare his deep dark skin the all the white around us. It was almost like he didn't belong, and the contrast was beautiful in itself. He had pulled on the shorts he kept tied to his leg but his chest was bare breathing in and out in a very quick and memorizing way. My breathing matched his; labored but exhilarated.

"Beautiful" I whispered. Jacob nodded and smiled.

"I found it yesterday while I was running the perimeter before the party. I thought you'd want to see it, maybe paint it for your collection?" He looked at me expectantly like he needed my approval. It was very often this way. He wanted to please me in any way he could, my happiness seemed to make him happy.

"Yes." I laughed hugging him "Thank you."

He held me for a moment before I let go walking over to reach into the stream. A glittering piece of quartz had caught my eye and I held it up in the sun to see it sparkle like the land around me.

"Speaking of the party…." Jacob interrupted after letting me examine the beautiful white mineral. I didn't want to go back and he knew it.

"What is so important about a birthday anyways?" I questioned "Besides It's almost mom's birthday too; they can torture her for a while."

Jacob chuckled and walked over to me grabbing the mineral from my hand. "Please Nessie."

"Fine." I muttered pretending to pout. Jacob handed me back the sparkling treasure and we started walking toward the edge of the clearing.

Then the smell came.

"What…?" I sounded but I couldn't finish any kind of sentence. I smelled blood, and not just any blood, vampire blood.

"I don't know." Jacob answered starting to pull off his shorts and tie them to his leg. His nudity didn't bother me, I was used to it.

He looked at me still in human form though his arm had started shaking "Go home, I'll see what's going on."

I shook my head glancing in the direction the smell was coming from. "Someone's hurt we need to help them."

"No Nessie," He pushed looking me in the eyes for affect "Vampires don't get hurt easily, something or someone did this to them. You need to go home where it's safe."

"But…"

"I don't have time for this Renesmee, go home now!" He snapped, he almost never called me Renesmee, I was Nessie to him.

I touched his cheek pulling up a perfect image of the first time I saw him, his arms were stained with my mother's blood and he looked so lost and troubled, until he saw me. His face brightened and everything seemed to suddenly make sense in his eyes. I filled it with my emotions, ones of love and trust. Even my possessiveness shined through. I wanted him safe, I wanted him alive. _Be Careful_.

He nodded before turning and phasing as he jumped into the woods, running faster than he ever had with me on his back. I stood there for a moment, sending up a silent prayer for his safety though. I didn't direct my plea at anyone in particular it just felt like the right thing to do. I then turned and ran as fast as my body would let me toward the large cabin where my family was staying.


	3. Chapter 2 The Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her! I will add my own OC's later on.**

**Warning! This has blood and violence!**

Chapter 2 The Warning 

I raced through the woods trying to project my thoughts as loud as I could. _Vampire Blood, Jacob, Need Help_. I was still a ways out from the house when my father reached me. I wasn't surprised that he was the first to get there. Not only could he hear my thoughts, even from a distance, but he was the fastest runner in the family as well. He grabbed me gently but I could feel the worry in his hold.

"Renesmee" He breathed pulling me into an embrace for a moment before letting me step back to arm's length so he could look at me accusingly. I knew he was reading my thoughts but I had to voice my concern the only way I knew how. I reached for my father's cold cheek. My first thought was the smell, vampire blood and a lot of it. Then I showed him Jacob running off into the woods.

"He will be ok Renesmee." My father told me, but he looked past me in the direction I had come from and I could see that he was trying to reassure himself as well as me.

"Renesmee!" The voice was filled with authority, though my strong ears could also pick up hints of worry in my aunts voice. She was followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"Rosalie take Renesmee home." My father told her though I was sure she was about to suggest the same. He then turned and raced into the woods, faster than Jacob had earlier.

"Nessie," My aunt spoke, and for the first time in a long time she sounded weak, and scared. I went to her and let her hold me for a moment before stepping out of her arms and reaching for her face. I just showed her the color pink a nice rosy color I often associated with her and let my reassurances shine as I voiced "I'm ok" for emphases. She nodded and took my hand in hers as we walked very quickly out of the woods.

My mother, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were all standing outside waiting for us when we reached the large log cabin my family often stayed in when we visited Alaska. My mom was the first to reach us her long brown hair flowing behind her as she gracefully raced over. Her bright golden eyes flashed taking in everything, my stance, the deep look of concern on my face, the absence of blood on my clothing. Her skin glittered brightly in the sun and I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. She was my height and seemed only slightly older than me. She was beautiful and graceful in her movements and I would have smiled at her fluidity if she didn't have the most worried look on her face.

"I'm fine mom," I assured her "You're all over reacting; it's Jacob who's in danger."

I saw my mother flinch just slightly as I said Jacob's name but she quickly corrected herself. If I had been human I wouldn't have even noticed.

"Let's get inside," she commanded me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along as the others watched. They all seemed on edge, wanting me there, close.

They all made a point to touch me as we walked in, almost like they had to reassure themselves that I was ok. We reached the inside of the house and I took a seat on the large leather couch in the middle of the room. My mother sat beside me, but it was only a moment before she got back up and started pacing the long window facing in the direction I had come from. The direction my father was in.

"He'll be ok Bella" My aunt Alice assured her after we had all watched her pace the room for a while.

"Are you sure? Can you see him?" My mother pleaded staring at my aunt, her eyes begging for a good answer. My aunt like most of us had a very unique talent, though hers was the most powerful, she could see the future.

"No," My aunt sighed "he must be with Jacob. And something seems undecided."

We had all learned long ago that the future was always shifting; people's choices could always change what Alice saw. There was also the fact that she couldn't see me, or shapeshifters like Jacob. It was impossible to factor in their decisions, or mine.

Esme, my grandmother, shifted. Being the mother in a family of vampires wasn't easy but she pulled it off. "Sit down before you put us all on edge." She demanded in her sweet voice.

My mother hesitated before taking the seat by me again. I took her hand, squeezing it in a reassuring way. Alice sat on the edge of the couch; her bouncy personality seemed to show in her fluid ballerina-like movements. We all sat like that for a while, my family very still. I couldn't even confirm that they where breathing or blinking.

I was the only one who fidgeted, shifting my weight and crossing my legs. I was used to my family's stillness their ability to wait without moving. They rarely even breathed, and not out of necessity but habit.

Suddenly everyone shifted.

The smell seemed to seep in through the large log walls in an instant and Alice was up and moving before any of us had a chance to react. She threw open the door a paused only a moment before turning to Rosalie "Get Nessie upstairs these vampires are going to be starving."

"Wait, what?" My mother asked as Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs. I contemplated fighting but I knew it would be no use. Even if I got out of Rosalie's grip any of my other family members would have gladly grabbed me and helped to drag me upstairs. I wanted to stay, to see Jacob and know that he was ok. I was desperate for that chance, every cell in my body longed to touch him, he wasn't just Jacob he was _mine_.

"This isn't fair, I'm not helpless!" I ranted at my aunt as she slammed the door to my grandfather's study closed behind us. It was the furthest room from downstairs; I knew that's why she had picked it.

"Everyone has enough to worry about without having to protect you." She informed me.

"I don't need protecting, that's my point!" I snapped, starting to .

I could smell it, the blood. It was there in the house and I could hear them downstairs. Carlisle snapped something about grabbing 'bags of blood'. I heard Jacob say something and my father cut him off. Esme muttered something and Emmett responded. I heard footsteps coming our way but with everyone smelling like blood I couldn't tell who it was.

"You need to relax." Rosalie said, pulling me out of my eavesdropping.

My mother quickly came into the room, her hand over her heart and fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I questioned. My mother looked like she was going to throw up. She leaned against the wall in the study and I could feel the tension in the room growing.

"Mom are you…" I stopped. I was going to say 'ok' but it didn't seem appropriate. She obviously wasn't 'ok'.

Carlisle raced into the study stopping any other words I might have been able to form, he was covered in blood and the look on his face seemed determined. He didn't acknowledge any of us like he normally would have. He reached a shelf in his study pulling down a bottle and turned to race out of the room again. Rosalie grabbed his arm stalling his movements.

"What is going on?" She asked and I could see she was as worried as I was.

Carlisle glanced at me and my mother, who seemed so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even seem to hear us. He then turned his gaze to Rosalie, knowing she was going to force him to answer no matter what "They've been tortured Rosalie, methodically tortured. Someone knew exactly how far to push them to bring them to the brink of death without killing them. They let them suffer."

I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth as the room began to spin. Rosalie's color seemed to pale even more than she already was.

"That's not all." A voice called from the doorway and I turned to see Jacob, covered in blood. A rush of relief filled me, though it only lasted a moment. "They were purposefully dropped off here, close to our home." He paused glancing at my mother before looking back at me "It's a warning."


	4. Chapter 3 Inner Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 3 Inner Strength

I sat on Jacob's bed for a full hour before standing and pacing the length of his room. Everyone had decided that I was stuck upstairs until they figured out who these vampires were and what they were doing here. Not to mention who had been torturing them. All talk of any kind of warning had ceased but I could still feel the caution in the air.

I continued my pace allowing my eyes to wonder around the room. Jacob's living quarters were simple, a large California King Size bed made of the same beautifully carved logs the home sat almost in the middle of the large space. They still smelled of the surrounding wild woods of Alaska. A matching dresser was against the wall, probably filled with all kinds of clothes. A dream catcher with a small wolf in the center was on the wall. On the opposite side of the area was an oil painting, with the towering mountains of Forks in the background.

I traced the painting lightly with my fingers; the oil paints had given the image dimension and the even brush strokes tickled my fingertips. The surroundings were deep and dark giving everything a green tint, if you stepped back the painting transformed itself into a wolf, the trees and mountains making up the face. I smiled to myself; it was the first painting I had made for Jacob.

"Am I interrupting?" A deep voice asked and I turned to see Seth Clearwater walk in. I smiled as he came up and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" I asked holding him tightly. He had to bend down to embrace me, being almost as tall as Jacob.

"Jake had me run out to Willow to send a message. I came back as soon as I saw what was happening." I knew that the wolves could mentally communicate; Seth would have known something was wrong the second Jacob had.

"I missed you." I told him as he let me go. "It's been driving me crazy being stuck up here."

"I can imagine." He laughed.

"Have you seen them?" I asked, "Do they look dangerous?"

"No I haven't, Jake's had me stay out of sight so they don't know all of our forces. I've been running the parameters; everyone's on high alert."

"I don't know why they won't just let me…" I started for what felt was the hundredth time before I was interrupted.

"Nessie," I froze at the sound of his voice, "I brought you lunch. Thought I'd check on you while they're discussing what to do next. Also I think your grandfather is trying to push his diet onto the new vampires." I saw Jacob's face twist as he said the word vampires like it was a bad taste he couldn't get out of his mouth fast enough.

I nodded grabbing the tray of food; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two of them, a bowl of grapes, and a soda. I sat on the bed and started scarifying down the food.

"How long do you think I'll be stuck up here?" I questioned in between bites. Though I had the feeling it'd be hard to convince them I was old enough to handle whatever was down there, while I was sitting cross legged on Jacob's bed with jelly all over my face.

Jacob stood and grabbed a napkin using it to wipe the jelly off the corner of my mouth. "How about we give them one day?"

The look on my face was probably portraying how badly I didn't want to be stuck upstairs for one more moment. I frowned putting down my sandwich and grabbing the napkin from Jacob's hand. Sometimes it frustrated me that he treated me like a kid.

"I'm not a child Jacob!" I snapped trying to breathe deeply so I didn't sound frantic.

"You're eighteen years old," He countered; he made it sound like I was eight or something. "And you stopped growing at eleven."

I sighed "I look like I'm sixteen! And looks have nothing to do with this, I'm eighteen. My mother was married and pregnant with me at eighteen! I'm an adult!"

He grabbed the napkin from my hand wiping my chin, "Well you have peanut butter on your face miss adult." He laughed and I shoved him away.

"Jacob," I snapped sounding very passive aggressive "Get out."

"This is my room." He informed me.

"I said, Get Out!" I snapped, my anger took over and I stood glaring at him as he finally got up and took a couple steps toward the exit. The smile on his face just infuriated me more. Seth chuckled and walked out of the room before Jacob followed close behind.

Jacob turned before shutting the door "Yes Nessie, you are totally acting like an adult." He commented before closing the thin wooden barrier, just in time for me to throw the tray and all its contents directly at the spot where his face had been.


	5. Chapter 4 Misplaced Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**In this chapter I will introduce my OC's. I hope you like them ^-^**

**If someone asks, I'll do a Lemon in later chapters.**

**As always please review! I love feedback :)**

Chapter 4 Misplaced Trust

I fell onto Jacob's bed and his smell surrounded me; it was like the outdoors after a fresh rain, mixed with a distinct wolf scent that tickled my nose. I could hear my father and Jacob arguing in the hallway, they kept their voices low, just below my hearing range. I wasn't in the mood for their antics anyway; I pulled a pillow from above my head and squeezed it against my body. I was so sick and tired of being treated like a helpless human child.

I was lost in my own thoughts so it wasn't surprising when the door opened and closed without me hearing the footsteps leading up to the room. The conversation outside had paused.

"Go away," I whinnied, still sounding like the kid I that was trying to convince everyone I wasn't. "I'm not in the mood."

"Are you sure?" My mother asked as she came over to lie beside me on the bed.

"Mom" I whispered pulling closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and let her hold me for awhile. She smelled different than Jacob, like fresh linens that had been left out in the summer sun to dry.

Through everything I had ever faced I had always had her to turn to.

"I know its frustrating being treated like you're helpless, believe me. When I was human I hated how everyone made every decision for me. It was like I couldn't do anything for myself. But I knew it was for my own protection, and the protection of the people I love." She ran her hand through my long hair letting it flow like silk through her fingers.

"You don't understand mom, I'm not human." I sighed, sitting up and looking her in the face. "If the roles were reversed would you be so happy?"

A troubled look crossed my mom's goddess-like face "No I wouldn't, but Renesmee sweetheart you need to understand that we don't know these two. We can't trust them. They don't share our diet or our sense of family."

"How do you know that for sure?" I questioned glancing at the closed door. I figured my father and Jacob were out there listening, my father to more than just my words.

"You just said yourself that you don't know them. How do you know we _can't_ trust them?" I pushed myself to my feet and turned to the door. My mom could have stopped me, vampire speed was nearly unsurpassed, and my mother was faster and more graceful than most. For some reason though, she didn't. I reached the door, turning the knob and letting it fly open with my strength. As I suspected my eyes met my fathers, the bright gold was intense as he looked at me.

"Edward?" My mother questioned standing behind me. I was sure she was wondering what I was thinking. I could almost feel my father listening and I reasoned within myself for my release.

"If we don't let her go down with us all here to protect her, then she'll just find her way down there by herself." He glanced over my shoulder, his gaze locking with my mom's. "Alice can't see her and we can't all babysit while we're trying to figure all this out."

A silence took over and everything seemed to hum with the expectation that my mother would strongly disagree.

"Edward." My mom's voice finally rang, sounding beautiful. This time it wasn't a question, more a chant or a prayer. Everything she wanted to say was in that one word. She didn't like this, but she trusted him.

I hugged my dad, he held me for a moment before letting go. "I will be listening to their thoughts, if they so much as think about hurting you we'll be here. They've been very weak and very hungry, don't make any quick movements and try not to get too close. I want one of us in between you and them at all times."

I nodded and turned to see Jacob, he looked like he was ready to object but after one look at my dad's face he bit back whatever he was about to say. I let a look pass between us. I was still mad at him but my resolve was wavering. He was doing all of this to protect me, I couldn't say that if the roles were reversed I wouldn't be keeping him stuck up in a room too.

Jasper walked up the stairs and into the hallway. He looked remarkably calm as he walked up to us smiling. "I felt some tense emotions up here, everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Uncle Jasper." I smiled walking over to give him a big hug. He lifted me and spun me around once before setting me back on my feet.

"She's going downstairs." Jacob said breaking the silence. Jasper looked up at him and knowingly back down at me.

"I'll tell Alice and the others. She'll try to see around Nessie. Edward keep listening to their thoughts, I don't think they'll make a move…" Jasper paused and looked down at me "but I don't want to take that chance."

Jasper left, though only for a moment. My mother came to stand beside me. Her hand felt cool in mine and my heartbeat slowed to a steady pounding. Everyone around me felt so ready to jump in front of me at the first sign of trouble, but I was still confident that there wouldn't be any.

"Ready?" Alice asked as she appeared in front of me. I sometimes got the feeling that it was hard on her not being able to see me in the future, like it shifted around me. Her bouncy personality was still reassuring and she hugged me quickly before leading our group downstairs.

We must have looked like quite the show walking down the stairs. I felt like some kind of vampire princess with my family surrounding me like bodyguards. I would have felt sorry for anyone wishing harm on me right then. Alice lead our group into the large living area, Jasper was just behind her poisoning himself in front of me. My mother stayed by my side holding my hand as tightly as she could without hurting me. My father was on my other side allowing me little room to move. Jacob completed our small square of bodyguards keeping one hand on my shoulder, I wasn't sure if it was for my comfort or his.

When we rounded the corner Jasper moved slightly and I saw them. A man and woman sat quietly on the couch at the other side of the room.

The girl was stunning; she had light heart shaped lips and her brown hair was just past her shoulders. It was a cross between a wave and a curl and reminded me almost of a lion's main. It gave her a refined air. She looked to be about seventeen, though I had learned long ago that looks never portrayed a vampire's age, or skill.

The male had the same facial features and I had to assume that they were related. Even sitting on the couch I could tell that he was tall. His long thin frame also seemed built and I had a feeling that he could give Emmet a run for his money in a fight. He had short brown wiry hair and a strong jaw. He looked like he was in his low twenties, though once again I wasn't fooled by looks.

I sat down on the couch opposite of them. The distance seemed reasonable though my bodyguards stuck by me. I had one parent seated on each side, my mother still not releasing my hand. Jacob sat down on the floor in front of me and Jasper took a stand leaning against the wall in the middle of the room. Alice was beside the couch the newcomers were sitting on, and Carlisle, along with Esme, were standing in the open area beside the now crowded seating area.

I watched the new vampires, captivated. Both their eyes were a bright shade of red. If I closed mine I could almost still see them glowing in my mind.

"As I was saying," Carlisle continued "I really believe that this might be a better way of life for you two."

The man nodded glancing around the room before looking back to Carlisle "We normally try to restrict our feedings, we have raided several hospitals for blood bags to keep us satisfied as long as we can. But if we can find a new easier way to sustain ourselves, I'm more than willing to give it a try."

"It's not easy," I offered causing the whole room to turn my way "but if you're strong enough it will be worth it."

Everyone paused as the girl turned to look at me. Her eyes seem to pierce me in a way I had never felt before. My body shuddered, I felt a snap and all I could see was her eyes. I stood forcing my body up in a quick response. But no one moved around me. They seemed frozen in place like time was no longer ticking.

"Stop this!" My mother screamed behind me as the woman stood and slowly walked over to me. I wasn't sure if she was talking to the woman or the man. My best guess was him since he was staring past me and at her.

"We didn't get to introduce ourselves," The woman smiled walking toward me slowly. I wasn't sure if it was my emotions or some kind of power she possessed that kept my body from moving, probably me. "this is John, and I'm Milly." She reached out touching my cheek, and then she froze as her eyes flashed in surprise. The floor seemed to fall out from under me. My legs gave way and I hit the ground.

I felt her land on top of me, as she groaned and whispered something I barely understood. "W-wh-what's happening…?" I could have asked her the same as my vision darkened and everything faded to black.

The next thing I knew I could feel the rush of the sea and smell salt in the air.


	6. Chapter 5 Milly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**In this chapter I will go back in time to the past of my OC's. I hope you like it ^-^**

Chapter 5 Milly

**Milly 1715**

I could feel the rush of the sea and smell the salt in the air. The ship cried in protest as we came into port. Everything my father had asked of us was riding on this.

"Dearest Sister," My brother, John, called from behind me and I turned to see his smiling face "Shouldn't you be wearing something a little more appropriate?"

"Appropriate?" I questioned shaking my head with a smile "since when have I ever been 'appropriate'?"

"If ever there was a day to dress appropriately this would be it. Dearest sister you are to meet your future husband today, it would be best if you make a good first impression."

I smiled brightly at my brother relishing in the sounds of the ship around us. I loved the smell of the sea, and the promise of adventure it gave me.

"Very well brother, have it your way." I sighed looking down at the trousers I wore whenever we were away. "I'll pretend to be a lady for tonight; If only for the surprise that will cross the poor gentleman's face when he sees me tomorrow in my sea clothes."

"Mr. Teach" a young man ran over to my brother. His stained shirt and old pants coupled with his young face made me think that he was a new crew member. John normally treated his crew quite well. He would have new clothing and gain some weight by time we were back in the Caribbean.

"Yes?" John questioned turning to look him the in the face. The young man paused and looked down; it seemed he was more used to getting hit by a superior than getting treated fairly by one.

"Sir… the um….. dock manager…. he wants a word with you." He looked almost shaky and flinched when John moved to put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you Richard." He smiled before turning to me. "Now sister-"

"Yes, yes" I sighed walking back toward the cabin where I had been staying. "put on something _appropriate_."

I walked into the large cabin smiling to myself as I marched over to the closet. The cabin was amazingly beautiful, and it wasn't even the caption's cabin. It was mine. Having a father with all the funds in the sea at his fingertips surely had its benefits. I reached the closet and pulled the large doors open. One side looked almost like a man's closet, pants and shirts of various plain colors lined the wall. The other side was quite the opposite. Colorful dresses of the finest materials puffed everywhere. Matching hats and umbrellas to almost every dress accompanied them.

"Your brother said you might need my help mistress." A young woman walked in. She was from African decent and her skin was a beautiful caramel brown. Her long hair was pulled up into a sophisticated bun and she wore an elegant red dress I had given her for her birthday.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Milly?" I smiled at her, and her own warm smiled mirrored mine.

"I couldn't do that mistress." She answered reaching past me and grabbing a light pink gown. "I believe this one looks the best on you milady. Perhaps it would be good if you wore it on such a nice day as this one."

I nodded, letting her assist me in getting dressed and picking out jewelry to match the beautiful light pink colors in my dress. My jewelry box was as elegant as my quarters, filled with precious gems from around the world. I picked a simple chain with diamonds surrounding pink purls.

My outfit complete I walked out to find my brother patently waiting to escort me. My hair was pulled into a high bun and I looked for the world like a respectable lady. My brother was equally stunning in his suit jacket and white fitted pants.

"Mr. Knight has been awaiting your company." A man on the dock told us as we walked out toward the ever moving crowd. My brother nodded at the man and we followed him to a large elegant carriage.

* * *

><p>The house on the shoreline was beautiful. White staircases lead up to the manor that looked out to the ocean.<p>

The ambush surprised even me as I was so enticed with the scenery. The carriage suddenly stopped and I could hear the muffled cry of the driver. He was certainly dead. I froze as the doors on both sides were pulled open and my brother and I were dragged quickly from the carriage.

"About time you two got here." The man behind me breathed, and I could smell the rum on his breath. I sized him up in that moment; he was a hired hand probably spending each of his paychecks on rum and women. He was an untrained killer and relied on his brute strength in a fight. Most importantly he wasn't the one behind the attack.

We came around the front of the buggy and I could see my brother being held by a similar man. He didn't struggle so I assumed he had made the same connection I had, these were just guns for hire, and we needed the boss. The driver's throat had been slit quite forcefully and his limp body was slumped forward, blood dripping down his shocked face. I looked at the driver and put on my best impression of a respectable woman. If they didn't see me as a threat it was a great advantage to us.

"Oh my god!" I breathed putting my hand over my chest and looking at the third and forth guys who were up on the wagon. "You monsters!"

The men laughed and grabbed me again shoving me in the direction of Mr. Knight's house. I fought, putting very little effort into my struggle as the man dragged me up the stairs and through the front door. My brother still walked calmly allowing them to think he wasn't a fighter. If only they knew how easily they were being played.

The house smelled of death, though I couldn't see any of their victims. The inside was poorly lit and it took my eyes a while to adjust. I could tell the house had been plundered; everything that could fetch a price had been taken. We were giddied to a back room and down a long narrow staircase. I didn't like the chill that traveled through me as they pushed me down the stairwell and into a dark room. My brother was shoved in after me, though quite a bit rougher and he let himself fall to the ground. Though I was sure he could have caught himself if he wanted to. I raced over to him and helped him to his feet glaring at the men as they shut and locked the door behind us.

"John what's going on?" I asked looking around the room. An empty fireplace was the only break in the windowless cellar. Chains dangled from the wall opposite the fireplace and an eerie feeling settled in my gut.

"I'm not sure." My brother answered walking to the door and gazing out. "Something's wrong, how could King's estate be taken over so easily?"

"I don't know," I answered though the question was rhetorical. I reached below my petticoats and felt for the swords I always kept hidden there. "Let me know when you want your blade."

My brother nodded before leaning against the wall. "Make yourself comfortable." He sighed glancing at the chains "I have a feeling that we're going to be here for a while."


	7. Chapter 6 The Family That Kills Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**In this chapter I will go back in time to how my OC's were changed. **

**I hope you like it ^-^ and as always ****Please Review!**

Chapter 6 The Family That Kills Together

**Milly 1715**

We sat in the cell for what felt like a full day before there was a residing knock on the door. I stood and took a small pleasure in the cold steel pressed deep beside my leg. I straightened my hair and tried as best I could and put on my best 'How could you do this to a lady' face. The two brutes came in first both glancing at my brother who stood beside me, then letting their eyes linger on me. For a moment I feared their imaginations would sicken me. Then they finally stepped aside and averted their gazes, to my great relief.

"Perhaps the two of you would like to inform me as to why you are here?" A booming voice filled the room as a man walked in. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and I could see the remnants of wearing powdered wigs. His cool calculated eyes took me and my brother in. He was tall, probably taller than most anyone I had ever seen. He wasn't a huge man but any of his girth was muscle, I could see it in his controlled motions. He seemed strong, and confident in his abilities. His clothes were formal and he wore a golden seal of Virginia over his heart. This was the man we had been waiting for.

"Uh, uh, uh" My brother grinned taking a step in the man's direction "you first."

I didn't like my brother so close to the man. The way he easily wore his sword on his hip made me confident that he would have little conscience in stabbing John.

"We are here because Mr. Knight was my betrothed!" I snapped walking past my brother and glaring up at the man "And you no good scoundrel killed him!"

Honestly I had had no emotional attachment to Mr. Knight, but I did feel sorry for his death.

"Very well perhaps you would like to be reunited with your beloved?" The man smiled before glancing at one of the guards and nodding. The man quickly left, though he didn't look pleased with his task.

"What?" My brother questioned pushing me behind him and staring at the man. I was proud to see that my brother was almost at eye level with the man and it seemed to throw him off guard. I was sure he wasn't used to running into men almost as tall as he was. "Tobias is alive?" My brother whispered.

"Sir Tobias Knight is being tried for consorting with pirates." The man said calmly "And I for one will be happy to see him killed, particularly since he was hiding a much more dangerous secret."

"Wait" John started and the color drained from his face, "you wouldn't be the governor of Virginia would you?"

My brother's voice sounded shaky and for the first time in a long time I thought about my father and the politics surrounding his name.

"And if I am, what be that to you boy?" The man questioned.

"Because, Alexander Spotswood, you're the one hunting my father. For that you must die."

Alexander's eyes widened as I threw my brother a sword, pulling one for myself as well. Alexander pulled his own sword and faced my brother as the brute that had remained in the room came charging toward me. I easily slipped into a fighting stance and for a moment wished I hadn't been wearing a dress. However I quickly dismissed my aggravation as something I could deal with later. The man drew his own weapon.

He swung, putting all his strength into his blade. It was a style I had never seen before and when I blocked and our swords connected I realized that I had underestimated him. He strong blows were also calculated and very well placed. He swung wildly, seeming amazed when after a few short moments I was able to block his shots using the same style he was. "How do you know Master Christon?" He demanded, hardening his blows and quickening his pace.

"I don't." I smiled blocking two more strikes before tossing up my blade and grabbing it with my other hand. I stretched low so that my legs were almost parallel with the ground. "I picked this one up fighting a master in China, want to see?"

He looked puzzled and I wasn't sure how to explain my rare ability to 'absorb' any fighting style. It was why I traveled, why I was a help not a hindrance. I almost felt awful, someone could spend their entire lives mastering a style and in a few short moments of fighting or classes and I'd be almost their equal. Of course I wouldn't be as strong as the original master but it was still quite a useful gift.

He charged. As graceful as any dancer I slipped behind him, and without taking aim stabbed him in the heart. Blood covered the floor in a deep sticky red stain.

I sent a silent prayer for his soul, hopefully if he got another chance he wouldn't get himself mixed up in something like this.

My fight finished, I turned to watch my brother. He was against the wall, Alexander's fast and forceful blows were pushing John deeper and deeper into a corner. The fear in his eyes scared me, but before I could move to defend my brother John run his sword through his own hand staining it red with his blood. A confused Alexander quickly recovered and continued his relentless blows.

John twisted avoiding three of Alexander's slashes before finally landing a deep stab into Alexander's shoulder. It wasn't normally a kill shot but with John's blood on the blade it spelled the man's death. Alexander froze just as he was about to swing again.

"What's happening?" He questioned as his body's muscles fought against his own will and refused to move.

John laughed taking his time to glance at his wounded hand. "My blood," he explained "is poisonous."

Alexander looked scared and confused and for the first time since we had found my brother's unique ability John seemed happy to have it.

"It will freeze all your muscles. In most men their minds are gone to, they are simply locked in time." My brother continued "Normally I would not use it. I have seen it as dishonorable at times; however for you I'll make an exception."

The second guard came around the corner then, he was leading someone who had been wrapped in chains. The guard froze, seeming confused by his boss's sudden inability to move. The man in chains had been looking down. His elegant clothes were mostly ruined and what would be beautiful blond hair was matted. His clothing looked singed in a criss-cross pattern and I knew instantly he had been tortured.

"What have you done to him!" John cried rushing over and knocking the guard out of his way. The guard seemed relived as he raced out the door and back up the stairs they had brought us down.

"Don't you dare release him!" Alexander squealed his head gaining back the ability to move as he looked at John then back to me. The poison in John's blood was wearing off; soon Alexander would be free again. "You don't understand. He's a monster! A savage, he hasn't had blood in almost a month you mustn't release him!"

John didn't even hesitate as he began undoing Mr. Knight's holds. But as soon as Tobias was free he didn't move, he just stood there looking at the ground.

"Mr. Knight?" I whispered, taking a step closer. Suddenly his eyes snapped up and looked deep into mine. Then he was there right in front of me, I hadn't even seen him move. He quickly brushed the hair away from my neck and bit me, hard.


	8. Chapter 7 On The Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**In this chapter I will go back in time to how my OC's were changed.**

**I hope you like it ^-^ and as always ****Please Review!**

Chapter 7 On The Run

**Milly 1715**

Blood gushed out of the wound as he drank hungrily.

"Get off of her!" John cried but the monster wouldn't be denied his meal. He simply raised his hand and John went flying back. My head started to dizzy from the blood loss and a small pain began burning in my neck. This would be it, I would die from this monster and he would live from my life's blood. I resented myself for that.

I heard the slash of a sword and the monster dropped me. I gasped for air as I fell to the ground. Looking up I saw Alexander, with John's sword in his hand, the other end stabbed deep into Mr. Knight's back. Mr. Knight screamed and his bright red eyes stared down at me as his body froze.

"My life's goal is to purge the world of monsters like him." Alexander told us as he pulled back the blade and marveled at its effects. "You would be a great addition to our cause John." He then sliced deep into the monsters body, seeming glad that it stayed frozen as he stabbed a few more times. The blood that the beast had drained from my neck came back to me in a spectacular rush that soaked my dress. Mr. Knight slumped to the floor and I pushed myself backwards, not wanting to be anywhere near the body.

"Now," He smiled glancing down at me "I truly am sorry my dear but you have been bitten, perhaps you know what this means?"

"No!" John cried as Alexander stabbed me in the shoulder despite my attempt to stand. Not only was the blood loss causing me to feel like a drunken boy, but the fire in my neck was starting to burn hotter and hurt even more. I tried my hardest to ignore the pain as I stood. To Alexander's surprise my body didn't freeze when John's blood hit my system.

"I'm immune to my brothers blood you coward, if you want to kill me," I smiled holding up my own blade "you'll have to do it the hard way."

"Sister," My brother called racing over to stand in front of me. "It's alright we'll find a cure."

"Like hell you will, soon enough she'll be a monster same as him!" Alexander laughed pointing to the body on the floor.

"No, she won't." John said calmly though I could see him shift his hold on the sword in his hand.

I gripped my own sword so hard my knuckles hurt. I was still trying to ignore the burning hurt in my neck but it was getting more difficult by the second. "Brother." I whispered as I leaned against him trying so hard not to fall and black out. The last thing he needed was for me to become a hindrance instead of a help.

"Margret." He never used my full name, he was worried, and for a good reason. I wasn't sure how long I could keep standing. The pain was spreading from my neck across my chest and my breathing was becoming extremely difficult.

"I'll be alright, just get us out of here before I pass out." I told him. Pain, all I could feel was pain.

He held up his blade facing Alexander.

I would always look back and wish I'd moved faster, but the throbbing hurt had taken away almost every other thought. I wasn't aware enough to notice the body on the floor move.

The monster jumped onto my brother's leg. Blood gushed everywhere as I grabbed John and pulled him back and away from the hold that Mr. Knight had on him, the beast was weak enough that I was able to do so. I swiped my blade and cut deep into Mr. Knight's head, the same moment Alexander stabbed him in the back. The beast froze in a twisted position of pain.

Suddenly Tobias pulled himself out of it, turned to grab hold of Alexander and throw him to the wall. With the two of them distracted it was our only chance.

"Run!" My brother screamed as I turned and stumbled up the stairwell. He was right behind me as I reached what would have been a stunning sitting room had it not been raided. I saw no immediate exit and knew I had to make one; quickly I grabbed a chair and shattered a window. The glass cut my hands and leg as I climbed out; I then turned to help my brother. My hand reached for my chest as the burning pain claimed my midsection. It was now impossible to ignore. My brother stumbled and I grabbed his arm trying to help him without collapsing myself as we rushed in the direction of the woods.

"They've been infected find them!" Mr. Spotswood screamed and the sounds of footsteps followed us.

"What is this feeling… my leg!" John cried as he almost stumbled, but I caught him.

Just in time we reached the forest.

"Don't make a sound." I whispered; we had hidden behind some trees. It was hard not to scream from the growing pressure and fire within me. In the silence it was easier to feel the agony in my chest. Suddenly everything started dimming. "I'm not going to be awake much longer." I told John when the man looking for us had finally passed. We needed to get somewhere safe, and fast.


	9. Chapter 8 A New Way Of Looking At Things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it ^-^**

Chapter 8 A New Way Of Looking At Things

**Nessie, Present Day**

The world seemed to shift. The pain receded and I wasn't blacking out anymore, in fact I was waking up.

"I can't hold on much longer." I heard my brother say, wait not my brother, _stranger._ "Milly, are you ok?"

I tried to answer, but my voice wasn't my own. "I'm…." Nothing felt right, and then someone's eyes met mine.

"I'm fine John," She told the man as she stared at me. "What happened?"

I didn't really have an answer, what had happened? Where was I? Who was I? The feelings, the blood, the pain, it had all felt so real. All my emotions were suddenly compromised. Since I remained quiet trying to regain myself, John answered instead.

"I don't know. You touched her and the two of you just… fell." He shivered like he was trying to shake off a bad dream. "You've been out for fifteen minutes. They're all becoming aware, I can't hold them for much longer."

"You won't get away with this!" My mother snapped, her body was still frozen but her mind and mouth seemed completely unaffected.

"She's the first whose mind has stayed completely aware since we've been turned." He looked curiously at my mom.

"It's because of her ability." Milly said looking at my mom affectionately.

"Mom," I said, getting my bearings and pulling myself to my feet. "are you ok?"

"I'm alright hunny, I saw her touch you, and you just dropped. I was so worried."

"I'm fine." I smiled trying to reassure her.

I turned to face Milly and John "Let her go John." I said in a tone that sounded more sisterly then I would have liked to admit.

Milly walked toward me; facing me again though this time she made no move to touch me. "What did you see?" She asked.

My eyes must have flashed in surprise. If she knew that I had seen something, then she had seen something too.

"What happened after the two of you were bitten and trapped in the woods?" I asked. I wanted to know how they had gotten away and if Alexander had ever killed their father.

Then John screamed, his hands falling to his sides as his limit was reached, then everyone moved faster than I could react.

Someone grabbed me, dragging me toward the stairs. It took me a moment to realize not to fight, that it was Jacob.

I watched as everyone moved forward knocking Milly and John to the ground. I screamed their names shouting for my family not to hurt them. I wasn't sure if they listened to me as I was forcefully dragged upstairs by my best friend.

"Stop this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying hard to struggle out of Jacob's grasp as he threw me over his shoulder "You don't understand they didn't hurt me, or any of us! They're our friends they don't mean us any harm!"

"Stop this Renesmee!" My mother snapped following behind Jacob. "We're not going to kill them."

The rush of relief I felt was incredible, it was like they were as much my family as everyone else. "What's going to happen?" I asked as Jacob sat me on his bed.

"I don't know Renesmee but we need more information before we can determine what to do, with them or ourselves." My mother responded sounding quite a bit like grandpa Charlie.

"Whatever we do we're leaving this place in the morning." Jacob said.

My mother gave him a questioning look.

"Seth just found some chains covered in blood, vampire blood. They weren't there earlier when we did a perimeter check. Whoever is out there torturing vampires is still out there, taunting us."

"Wait. If we leave then where are we going?" I questioned, though my mother gave me a measured look before answering.

"We've been away from home for too long. And we could use the help of Sam and the pack in determining this new threat." My mom looked past both of us to the painting on Jacob's wall. "We're going home, to Forks."

"And," My dad added walking into the room. "The newcomers are going with us."


	10. Chapter 9 Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**In this chapter we return to a very familiar setting. Welcome back home to Forks.**

**I hope you like it ^-^**

Chapter 9 Welcome Home

The fog encroached on the car as we drove. I was thankful for my father's excellent eyesight and love of speed. After the many hours on a plane I was feeling exhausted, and the familiar terrain was reassuring. We had connected three times and taken different flights from the other members of our family, all to hide. Finally we had charted a private jet to make sure the paperwork didn't connect back to a nearby town. Anyone knowing where mom had come from would easily connect any nearby airports to Forks.

Everything was pulsing with new life as I struggled not to fall asleep in the car. I cuddled closer to Jacob in the backseat, pulling a small fuzzy blanket around the two of us. I wasn't cold, but the soft blanket and Jacob's hard warm body were comforting.

"It's so wonderful to be home." Mom said in a cheerful tone from the front seat.

"I know." My dad responded with a smile in his voice.

I closed my eyes, if only for a quick moment. The slow hum of the vehicle lulled me into an easy sleep.

I awoke what seemed like only a short time later. Jacob was snoring loudly beside me, though when I stirred he awoke quickly. I sat up looking out the car windows at our stunning house. The windows showed everything. My father's piano, the sitting room, and my painting studio. No matter how much I loved our house in Alaska, in my mind this was home.

"About time you guys got here." My grandfather Charlie called, walking toward the car. I quick jumped out and raced across the distance, being careful as I jumped into my grandfather's arms.

"Dad?" My mother said behind me as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

I knew what she was thinking, he _shouldn't_ be here. We had two vampires on the way that she didn't trust not to rip his throat open first chance they got.

Though my grandfather had put me down he kept his arm around me as he spoke to my mom. "Well, Alice called me and said you guys would be coming into town. I wasn't sure when but I decided I'd head this way. Besides it's been far too long since I've seen my granddaughter, and I wanted to make sure you got my birthday card.""

"You saw her two months ago, we flew you out to Alaska." My mother protested. "And I don't celebrate my birthday anymore, you know that."

My grandpa just dramatically rolled his eyes before he smiled and turned to me.

"How have you been Nessie?" He asked pulling me in for another hug. "Keeping up with your schooling?"

I nodded, glancing at my dad who had a proud smile on his face. "Nes-" He paused after glancing at my mom and started again "Renesmee is incredibly intelligent, she's been taking online college courses."

My grandpa's face moved before he looked down at me "No real college?"

"Online_ is_ real college." I protested.

"Hunny," Grandpa smiled gently running his knuckles over my cheek "you've always been homeschooled maybe it would be best to have some friends outside the family. You should live like a normal kid."

"But Renesmee _isn't_ a normal kid," my mom corrected "It's too dangerous."

My grandfather gave her a look that I could even diagnose meant trouble. "She seems fine to me, Bells."

My mother rolled her eyes. He was pulling on her heart strings and she knew it. Grandpa had his own way of getting what he wanted. "Come on Bells, you and all the other Cullen's had the chance to go to a normal school. We can sign her up for her senior year at Forks High School. I'll even swing by and pick her up after class if you want."

I looked at my mom's face and could tell she knew she was losing this battle. She looked relived when a horn honked behind us, but seemed startled when it turned out to be Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. They had been the ones to escort John and Milly, who presently sat looking bewildered in the back seat. Only Carlisle and Esme came out, though they were both smiling I could tell that they had also been taken off guard by this new development.

"Did you call the Denali family?" My mom questioned looking at Carlisle.

"I did," He smiled turning to me before clarifying. "they understand the situation and left their home in Alaska for some place out of country. They told me to let them know if we need help and they'll come as soon as they can."

I smiled up at my grandfather Charlie and pulled him towards the house as everyone continued their conversation, he seemed thankful for the distraction. He didn't know what was going on but even that small piece of the information screamed danger.

"You want to see my latest painting?" I grinned.

"I would." Jacob answered coming up behind the two of us.

We walked inside just as a third vehicle pulled up, the rest of our family climbing out of the truck. A worried Alice took in the distance between Milly and John in the car and Charlie, me leading him into the house, and seemed relieved.

I showed Charlie a few of the newer paintings he hadn't seen and gave him one of his favorites, "What kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't have artwork from my granddaughter decorating my home?" He laughed.

I escorted my grandfather back down the stairs where we ran into my parents. No one else was present and my mother wasn't so on edge. "Renesmee-" she started before my grandfather interrupted, it seemed he wasn't finished with their conversation.

"I already signed Nessie up for classes." He beamed "She starts Monday."

Everyone seemed shocked, except for my dad who had a smile on his face.

"I thought we already discussed this," My mother snapped glaring at my dad. _You couldn't have warned me?_ Seemed to be written all over her face; "It's too risky."

"She deserves to live like a normal kid Bells, like I said she needs friends outside of family." My grandfather pointed out.

"Why don't we ask Nessie?" Jacob interrupted.

Everyone looked at me and I could feel the pressure of being center of attention. I wasn't sure what I wanted, I was happy being homeschooled. But I didn't know anything outside of that. I knew everything everyone in my family had to teach me. I could speak more languages and recite more definitions than almost anyone, but I didn't know how to interact with people. I didn't go out in public much. Perhaps I _was_ lacking in human interaction.

"I don't mind trying new things." I finally responded after everyone had been staring at me for what felt like forever. My dad nodded and I was sure he had followed my thoughts.

"Then it's decided." My grandfather beamed as we walked outside toward his police cruiser. "I'll pick Nessie up tomorrow for her first day at school."

With that he drove away and my mother favored my dad with a look I was sure could have ripped the shingles off a house.


	11. Chapter 10 Playing Pretend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**I'm working on some of my editing so hang in there. My spelling hasn't always been the greatest but to post as often as I do I can't read through them**_** too**_** many times. Thanks for your patience. My story would be nothing without its readers ^_^**

**Introducing a few more OC's in this Chapter, I hope you like it ^-^**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 10 Playing Pretend

I changed my mind the second I walked up the front steps to Forks High School. Everything hummed with energy as everyone ran from their lockers to their classes. I wondered the halls for a while before finally coming across the main office as depicted in faded blue letters.

"Hi," I smiled at the large woman standing behind the desk. Her pointed glasses and bright colored sweater stood out, and coupled with her pointed noise I could almost see her in the form of a bird sitting happily behind the desk. "I need my class schedule."

She smiled brightly at me before looking down at her computer. "What's your name sweetheart?" She asked.

"Renesmee Cullen" I responded.

"Renesmee, that's an unusual name."

I felt heat climb my face under her scrutinizing gaze.

"It's a family name." I allowed.

She handed me the paper depicting my temporary life. I snatched it and walked out with my back straight and my chin held up a notch. The schedule said I had English first and I looked at the classrooms trying to figure out how the numbers went. Apparently they had built on, so some halls were numbered oddly. Once the numbers jumped from the 200's to the 500's and back down to the 300's. _How am I supposed to learn anything in a place that doesn't even know how to count?_ I asked myself as I finally found my classroom.

I walked in and everyone stopped talking as all eyes gravitated to me.

"Miss. Cullen I presume?" The woman stopped talking and glared at me. "You can take your seat next to Mr. McCarthy."

I assumed McCarthy was the young man leaning back in his chair with a _'devil may care'_ attitude plastered on his face. He smiled at me as I stood up straight, pretending to ignore all the eyes that followed me from the front to the back of the room.

McCarthy wore dark clothing though his tight sleeveless shirt showed off his biceps and his black cargo pants made him look cool without having to wear his pants below his butt, a trend I was thankful hadn't caught on in Forks just yet. Maybe it was because the rain would soak their bottoms straight through the thin boxers.

I ignored the warning that shot through me as I reached his table. Something deep inside was telling me to run.

I sat down and took a deep breath, pulling out the supplies I had gotten just the day before. A notebook I used to take basic notes on Shakespeare; some pencils, and a few pens. I kept imagining Romeo and Juliet as vampires and humans. It was my parent's story. They were two different people from two different circumstances, though there story had ended a lot happier.

"You're drawings are incredible." McCarthy said beside me, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Oh," I muttered looking at the columns of my bright red notebook. "yeah."

"You like wolves?" He asked pulling off his sunglasses and taking his legs off the table. His voice was smooth and alluring as he spoke. And he had a confidence I rarely saw in humans.

"Yeah." I smiled looking down at the detailed wolf; it was Jacob.

The bell rang and I collected my stuff. Then looked down at my schedule and glanced around the room. Most everyone else had already left.

"Do you know where room 867 is?" I asked looking up to find McCarthy gone as well. _Great_, I thought _another hour spent just looking for my class_.

When I finally found it, Economics went by without anything eventful happening. American history passed the same way and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked in trying not to notice how everyone stared at me.

I grabbed a small lunch, a chicken salad that didn't really look as appetizing as it should have. Looking around seeing various tables to sit at, I then marched towards one sitting empty in a corner. Suddenly someone bumped the try out of my hands.

"Ops" The girl said smiling down at me, she was a good head taller "My bad."

A few girls behind her laughed and I struggled to figure out what they thought was so damn funny. They all looked similar in the skinny, blond hair, and blue eyes way. The one who had knocked the tray out of my hand seemed to be the leader and she grinned at me in a menacing way. I briefly imagined throwing her across the room just to see the look on her face.

"Listen here dolly" She snapped "this is my school. I don't care how cute you are or how much everyone already seems to like you. I've already spread the word that you're a slut, so don't even think you're going to get any man in this school, especially Kent McCarthy!"

"Nessie," A voice called from behind me as a familiar figure came my way. It took me a while to shake off the shock of her simply being there as she came up to me, linking her arm with mine. "Is there a problem here?" She asked looking at my new Barbie looking 'friend'. They locked gazes for a while before the heard of look-alikes turned and marched over to their own table.

"I didn't need your help." I snapped at Milly, leaning over to pick up the salad mess and throw it away.

"John is holding a table for us, unless you'd rather sit with Little Miss Bitch and her crew?" Milly grinned, helping me pick up my ruined lunch. I caught sight of her eyes and was thankful that she was smart enough to put in contacts instead of walking around with red irises.

"Thanks" I muttered as she grabbed me a new salad and lead us over to a small table in the corner.

"No problem, I'm used to people not liking me purely out of being jealous." She smiled helping herself to my chocolate milk but nothing else. "It's a vampire thing."

I nodded grabbing my fork and slowly eating my salad. I wasn't sure what I could really say to that.

"How did the two of you convince my mom to let you guys come to school?" I wondered aloud turning to John who favored me with a smile.

"Well," He grinned "We don't exactly have permission to be here."

"I'm sure mom's pissed." I laughed. "I don't think she'll let the two of you come back."

Milly looked around then back at me "I kinda told everyone that we're your cousins."

I sighed "So if you guys stop coming to school everyone's going to look into me."

"Sorry." John added keeping his eyes on the crowd instead of us "Milly was worried about you; she said that you've never been to a real school so you needed someone to look after you."

"I don't need anyone's help; I can do just fine on my own." I snapped; though I was thinking quite the opposite. It _was_ nice having someone I knew around.

"Who's he?" Milly asked as she pointed across the room ignoring my earlier comment.

I turned to see McCarthy sitting at a back table across the room. He was looking at us shamelessly, with what looked like curiosity plan to see on his face. He pulled back on his sunglasses and put his feet up on the empty table. His eyes seemed to sear into me even from that distance and I was aware for the rest of lunch that his eyes were trained on me. Even through those dark sunglasses.

After lunch Milly and I ran around the school for a while and finally found the class we shared, Ethology. I was surprised a place like Forks had a class dedicated to the study of animal behavior; it was the only science class that was open so they'd tossed us into it.

We walked in late, like I had to every other class, but this time I froze in the doorway.

My heart quickened and I tried to act normal.

"Ah Ladies," The man smiled turning to me "you're both late. I'll see the two of you after class."

I nodded and followed Milly to the empty table in the back of the classroom. I was vaguely aware of Miss. Bitch and one of her lookalikes glaring at me from the front row. I pulled out my green notebook, still keeping my eyes fixed to the front of the classroom.

"Now, as I was saying." He smiled turning toward the board. "My name is Mr. Jacob Black."


	12. Chapter 11 A Dance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 11 A Dance?

I stayed seated as the class dispersed with the sound of the bell. When the room cleared Jacob turned the lock on the door and motioned for me and Milly to come to the front of the room.

During class I had realized why Jacob was posing as a teacher and not another student. Though his growing had stopped and he would remain as he was forever, he looked to be in his late 20's and could probably pull of saying he was in his low 30's. If we were in college he would have been able to pose as a student like me, but this was high school.

Though he always looked the same to me; he had grown, and gotten surprisingly older within the last ten years. And with maturity had come the handsome look that often crossed his face when he was frustrated, but not angrily so; like now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were teaching at Forks High?" I questioned standing straight and not letting his gaze intimidate me.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Damn it Nessie, you know as well as I do that I can't leave you alone very long without trouble. You're like a danger magnet sometimes, I swear. I already heard about the incident in the lunch room. Fighting on your first day?"

I stared back defiantly "I didn't fight her. If I did she wouldn't be walking."

Jacob gave me a stern look though there was a smile in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm here to look after Nessie." Milly added grinning.

"I already heard about you two enrolling as her cousins. What were you thinking, now if anything happens and the two of you have to leave town, she'll be under scrutiny." Jacob snapped his deep brown eyes piercing hers.

"We'll have to stick around then." Milly beamed unaffected by Jacob's searing gaze.

"What is it with vampires?" Jacob muttered, walking over to unlock the door. "They live a couple hundred years and think they know everything."

I smiled at Milly as we walked out of the classroom and parted ways. For some odd reason I couldn't fully understand, I trusted her. Maybe it was because I had lived a moment in her life, or perhaps it was having someone around who shared my sense of adventure. Whatever it was, I trusted her inevitably. I just hoped that trust wasn't going to put all of us in grave danger.

I struggled into the locker rooms, my teacher had handed me some gym clothes and I dreaded putting them on. The shorts where tiny and everything the perverted gym teacher had given me was one size too small and fit a little too tight, accenting my every curve. Unfortunately when we lined up for class I received quite a few glares from most of the girls. I had a feeling that the tight clothes weren't winning me any points as far as they were concerned.

McCarthy walked over to the boy's line still in his normal clothes. "Kent." The teacher criticized "What have I told you about coming to class without the proper attire?"

McCarthy laughed "I'm sure you'll be more than happy to tell me again."

The rest of the class reacted with giggles.

I turned and got a good look at him. His black sleeveless shirt showed off his muscular arms and gave him a seeming gothic look. His black hair was short and spiked in a simple way that looked like he'd just hopped out of the shower and ran his fingers through it to make it stay. His skin was porcelain white, like most of the kids in Forks I was sure he didn't get much of a tan. He was still wearing those infernal sunglasses that made him look both confident and dangerous.

"You can sit out today's activities." The teacher snapped before turning to all of us. "Girls indoor soccer, boys you're on the hoops."

There were cheers and moans as everyone raced around getting into different positions. I took the team opposite the Barbie girls and got stuck in the goalie position. I was innately aware of Kent watching me and found the hairs on the back of my neck rise every time I looked in his direction. Despite my own reassurances to myself, I felt like a little rabbit stuck in a trap. I tried to remind myself that I was the half vampire in the room and I wasn't the pray, if anything I was the predator. Yet every instinct I had was screaming to run, get away. It was then that I realized I had to learn more about Kent McCarthy.

The Barbie girls scored no goals against our team thanks to my quick reflexes. I even held back quite a bit on my vampire strength but sure enough my natural abilities kicked in and my will to win won out. Many of the people on my team cheered and patted me on the back when the game was done. I smiled at a few of them and many asked if I had played soccer at my old high school. My gym teacher leered at me and I inwardly shivered as I walked toward the bleachers where Kent was sitting.

"Looks like you've got Barbra Mallory steaming." Kent laughed.

"So her name's Barbra, I've been thinking of her as 'Barbie'." I admitted aloud, gaining another laugh from Kent.

"Close enough I suppose." He smiled.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" I asked glancing out over the room full of students.

"Not too long." He allowed. His easy-going demeanor stayed put and his high and mighty attitude never budged.

I sat beside him allowing that to sink in for a while. We fell into an uneasy silence and I still couldn't shake off my sudden need to distance myself from him.

"There's a dance coming up." Kent allowed still grinning. "You should think about asking me."

I nodded unable to bring myself to say anything. I then stood and walked away.

What on earth was I thinking _a dance_? At least I hadn't said 'yes' or 'no'. I had time to think, and that's what I was planning to do, think.

I quickly changed back into my normal clothing and got ready for my next class, choir. Blessedly Milly was in the class with me so I had someone there I was comfortable with. Kent wasn't in my class and I was even more thankful for that. Milly sang beautifully and I tried to keep up, standing beside her mainly to keep my low steady voce hidden behind hers. She hit all the high notes beautifully and her range was incredible.

We also had art together and I felt a little better when her still-life looked more like an abstract painting then mine, which the teacher said was a "prime example of talent" before moving on.

"This isn't fair, how did I end up in a painting class?" Milly protested glaring at her misshaped pair and elongated skull.

"I think it's a lovely abstract painting." I told her, trying to be encouraging.

"It still looks nothing like yours." She sighed.

"Well how about this, I'll admit defeat in the fact that you're the best singer I've ever heard." I told her grinning at my artwork "And you can say my paintings are incredible. And just have fun painting the oddest shaped pear I've ever seen."

Milly laughed, and just like that everything seemed right in the world. She went back to looking serious and painting her still-life, though now I could see that the tension had eased itself out of her shoulders.

We finished art class putting our paintings in the assigned lockers before grabbing our jackets, it was pouring outside when we met up with John and walked out into the parking lot. I looked around then turned to Milly "Where is the car you guys drove?".

"We kinda didn't bring a car." John answered truthfully gaining a glare and playful punch from his sister.

"You ran then." I sighed. I could just hear my mom's argument about trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

That's when I noticed my grandfather's police car.

"Hey Ness!" He beamed pulling up right in front of us so I couldn't get away.

"Hey" I smiled. "Did I ever get to introduce you to my cousins, Milly and John? They just came by to visit for a while and decided to stay and attend high school with me."

"From your father's side I presume, it's nice to meet you both." He nodded though his eyes remained wary. "Hop in I'll give you guys a ride home."

"Um," I stared then moved to touch Milly, thought better of it when she pulled away and grabbed John's hand instead. "They're going to stay after school and get a ride home from someone else."

I brought up my worst fears, them needing blood to the point where they couldn't control themselves, them hurting my grandfather, feeding on him. I pulled the imaginary images to my mind and threw them at John with as much force as I could muster. He froze for a moment, and then seemed to be sickened by the images. He quickly pulled away and gave Milly a pleading glace.

"Actually," She smiled "We'll take that ride."

Both she and John climbed into the back seat. I couldn't concentrate on anything the entire ride home and even as my grandpa asked me questions about how my first day at school went I could only give him one word answers like 'fine" and "great". All my attention was on the back seat and Milly glancing out the window rolling it down when the human smell in the car became too much. John was trying to look for all intents and purposes like he was breathing, but he wasn't.

We finally pulled up to the house and my mother and father were there to greet us. The look on my mother's face when she saw Milly and John climb out of the car almost made me wish I was back at the high school dealing with Barbra instead, almost.


	13. Chapter 12 Stevin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 12 Stevin

I winced as my mother lectured the three of us. We all sat on the couch and I let Milly lean closer to me. She was still wary of touching my bare skin but I was glad to have her close.

"How dare you!" My mother shouted.

"I've gone without blood for months in the past without hurting anyone, and it's only been a few days." Milly defended, "I wasn't going to eat your dad Bella."

My mom still didn't look convinced. The rest of my family stood around, not saying anything as my mother vented her feelings. It was her place to defend her human family.

A car pulled up and I could tell by the hum of the engine that it was the car my father had given Jacob for his birthday last year.

Sure enough Jacob came wondering into the room shortly after, looking like he had been hit by a train.

"This teacher stuff is a lot harder than I thought it would be." He complained, taking his seat on the couch behind my aggravated mother.

"You're the one who insisted that you needed to be there just in case Nessie needed you." My father smiled.

"I still think I should have been the one to go." Roseile added rolling her eyes at Jacob.

"Hey," I added pulling everyone's attention back to me "I don't need a babysitter. We did just fine at school today. Anything goes wrong we'll leave, it's as simple as that."

"What about the person or people who will get killed or changed when something 'goes wrong'?" My mother asked looking at Milly as she voiced her question.

"Nothing's going to 'go wrong'." Milly protested.

"For your sake," my mother sighed looking exasperated "I sure hope not." With that she grabbed my father's hand and glanced back at me.

"We'll be at the cabin if you need us." My dad added before he kissed me on the forehead and they left; going into a dead run as soon as they were outside.

"I guess I'll go to my room," I sighed figuring my parents wanted time alone. I had a bedroom in the cabin as well as in the house, though the second was more an art studio with a bed. "I've got school tomorrow."

I had wanted to stay up and ask Milly and John more questions, maybe even talk to Jacob who was now snoring loudly on the couch. Instead I grabbed my backpack and climbed the stairs to my room. Then fell into bed with clothes on and everything; sleeping a deep, dark, and fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the morning to Milly's flawless face as she shook me.<p>

"What's up?" I asked, envying the fact that no one else slept as I glanced in the mirror at my unruly hair.

"We're going to be late for school if you don't roll out of bed." Milly smiled walking over to my closet and pulling out a simple pair of blue jeans and a beautiful shirt Alice had gotten me from somewhere in France.

Milly was wearing a t-shirt and jeans herself. It also looked like she was sporting a pair of sneakers and I could almost hear Alice arguing with her about clothing options.

"Right," I muttered rolling out of bed and trying not to look nearly as tired as I felt. "school."

I quickly took a shower and came back to the empty room with clothes laid out for me. I put on some lip gloss liking the way my lips shimmered in the lamplight. I tossed aside the high heels I had thrown on my bed and grabbed some sneakers of my own. As I descended the stairs however, not everyone looked like they were in such a good mood.

"What's up?" I asked as Carsile came around the corner with a solemn look on his face before pulling out a tape measure.

"Just to make sure you haven't started growing again." Carsile reasoned giving me a quick smile. John looked confused in the corner, Milly however didn't seem too worried as she watched me slide off my shoes and get measured in every way.

"Not an inch" My grandfather announced and the energy in the room seemed to settle out as Milly, John, and myself grabbed our things and hopped in my car so we could head off to school.

Everyone stared as I pulled my dark blue 66 Mustang into the school parking lot. I tried to ignore them as I walked to my first class, thankful for my photographic memory when I found it quicker than I had the day before.

I raced to my seat and was pleasantly surprised when Kent McCarty wasn't there.

I made it through my other classes the same as I had the day before. Everything blurred together and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Earth to Nessie!" Milly called waving her hand in front of my face as I gazed off toward the empty table where Kent had been sitting the day before.

"Oh, sorry" I allowed glancing back at her.

"I was saying that they're supposed to have a dance, girls have to ask guys and everything." She sighed, making a 'ugh' sound to emphasize her point. "Back when I was a girl something like the woman asking the man was a total scandal."

"You're still a girl." John grinned and we all laughed.

"So, 'Mr. Dark and Scary' isn't here today." Milly mentioned glancing over at the empty table I had been staring at earlier.

"Yeah," I sighed. Something ominous was in the air and for some odd reason I couldn't help but have this feeling that I needed to keep my eyes on him.

"Good, he gives me the creeps." Milly grinned grabbing my chocolate milk again.

"I think he wants me to ask him to the dance." I admitted taking another bite of the school's mystery meat of the day. One thing I had to say about high school was that the food was awful.

"Yuck." Milly laughed before looking at John "Big brother, will you go to the dance with me?"

John smiled "You just want to show off how great a dancer you are. I'm the only one who can keep up aren't I?"

"Maybe." She grinned stretching out the word.

"Fine." He allowed glancing back out toward the lunchroom; he was always on guard, always watching.

A loud ringing took over the room and we all dispersed after quick 'Goodbyes' and headed toward our separate classes.

I walked into gym after changing, still feeling ungrateful for the tight shorts I had been given.

"We're mixing things up; it's not raining right now so we're playing outdoor basketball." The coach called out after we had lined up. "Stevin you're one caption and Barbra you the other, pick your teammates and hit the hoops."

Stevin was a taller boy with bright blond hair and a knack for sports. He was cute but unfortunately had been cursed with a bad case of acne like many of the boys his age. Yet he was sweet and I generally liked him.

I smiled as Stevin picked me second and I stood beside him until everyone had been put on a team. Everyone who hadn't been selected for a basketball team was playing soccer.

I grabbed the basketball trying hard not to double dribble or anything like that. Soccer had been a lot easier for me. At my height I struggled to get to the hoop and score without using my inhuman strength.

"Renesmee!" Someone called as I passed them the ball. One thing our team did have going for it was that we acted like a team. While Barbra and her friends didn't like passing the ball, even to each other, we passed with fluid accuracy.

I found myself by the hoop once, waiting for a pass and hoping I could get a score in. We were down by one and the bell was about to ring. Stevin came rushing over at a dead run. He passed me the ball just as Barbra pushed him causing him to slide on his knees into the grass.

I jumped catching the ball and placing it in the hoop. Then I came back down to the ground relishing the rush I had felt when I jumped.

Then the smell hit, powerful and searing. I almost fell to my knees with the intensity of it. I turned to see the blood, deep red and still warm seep down his leg and into the ground. Steven had sliced his entire knee open.

I could see the broken glass shimmering in the grass, something he hadn't noticed before he slid into it on his knees.

I was the closet to him yet I stood there frozen in place. Some deep human part of me begged for me to help him. Yet my other half longed for me to drink in the sweet red substance. I could already taste it slipping down my throat in sweet surrender. _Blood_, I needed it, craved it down to my very soul.

I just stood there, staring. It would only take a moment for me to get there and take a drink. I took a step in his direction, my head was feeling light and foggy as red descended around the edges of my vision. I was letting go of my human half as the vampire in me took over. I snapped, spiraling down into a deep dark pit where I was no longer responsible for my actions.

_Blood_, all I knew was the taste of blood.


	14. Chapter 13 Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**A little romance between Jacob and Renesmee ^_^**

**Remember this is rated M for a reason!**

**Pretty Please Review!**

Chapter 13 Bloodlust

_Blood_

I took another step and could already taste it, deeply nourishing my body. I felt my control slip, as I started to close the gap between me and Stevin.

"Nessie." A voice cried pulling me to him, _Jacob_. Where had Jacob come from? "Coach get over here!" Jacob called as kids I hadn't noticed materialized around us, walking towards Steven. Apparently my entire dilemma had take place within a few moments, instead of the hours it had felt like.

Jacob steered me towards the back of the building were the two of us would be alone. I let myself be lead and was relived for Jacob's strong arm wrapped protectively around me; otherwise I might have fallen to the ground.

We reached the security of distance and I took a deep breath trying hard not to smell the still scattered scent of human blood. Jacob had his back to the brick wall and was scanning the surrounding area with his ever watchful eyes.

"Here" He told me as he held my head to where his neck and chest met. I hadn't realized that as we were walking he had been unbuttoning his shirt.

"But-" I started before stopping myself and taking a deep breath. "Jacob I can't"

I hadn't drank from Jacob since I was a young child. I had decided long ago to adapt my family's food source whenever the craving for blood became too much. Jacob was my best friend not a blood bank.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" Jacob sighed pulling me closer "drink."

He was so close, breathing deeply and I could feel the blood rushing through his veins. His bare chest was warm and alive and as the last of my resolve vanished I pulled myself to him and bit hard and deep.

The sweet warm liquid filled me with a rush of ecstasy and I hungrily took it in. A muffled moan escaped my lips. In that moment everything swam around me as the high carried me along. I was so peaceful and at the same time so hot and jumpy, the blood was giving me the energy to do anything I wanted. I loved the feeling, relished in it. The bliss I found within his human blood was suddenly more sacred to me than anything.

I was aware of Jacob's firm but gentle hold on me and the sweet feel of his bare chest. I pulled back; feeling a flash of regret. What had I done? Tears sprang to my eyes and Jacob wiped them away.

"It's ok Nessie sweetheart, it is ok." He breathed, moving down to look me in the face.

More tears came and I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. "I never wanted this." I whinnied trying to pull away, though it seemed impossible in his firm grasp, "you're my best friend."

"I know," He sighed pulling me closer. "But Nessie, I'm here for you. You needed that. What if I wasn't here and you hurt that boy? I could see you struggling Nessie."

"I would have found a way; my humanity would have snapped me out of it." I shouted, pulling away and turning to race deep into the surrounding woods.

Jacob was quick behind me and even though he was still in his human form, he caught up to me promptly. I was pinned against a tree before I had time to react and Jacob's hold was firm as I struggled.

"Nessie stop!" He shouted, and I did.

"Jacob, how can I live my life like this?" I begged tears searing my eyes. "I'm a monster Jacob, I could have drained that boy."

"You're not like that Renesmee, you're half human." He moved closer, his breath tickling my face. "Nessie please, you have excellent control, it almost slipped for a moment but you're different."

"Jacob, I drank from you."

"It's ok Ness, It's ok." Jacob stepped even closer, his lips almost touching mine. His breath was alluring and everything inside of me came bubbling to the surface. I realized then that he had lost his collared shirt and tie during our brief run. His bare chest rose and fell with his breathing and I couldn't help but lean forward.

Suddenly my lips touched his in a slow sensational teasing way. His reaction was instant as he pulled me to him, deepening the kiss. Sweet lightning shot through me in a flood of emotions, and heat surged into me everywhere our bare skin touched.

A moan escaped him as my fingers trailed his body pulling him closer to me. His hands slipped around my waist and lifted me. My legs naturally wrapped around his body, causing a deep need to plant itself in my most private of places. I could feel the tree behind me and was surprisingly thrilled to be trapped. He wanted to posses me, and I wanted to be possessed.

He kissed his way down the side my neck leaving a trail of heat where he went. He then nibbled at the base of my throat, causing a small shiver to run through my body. The pads of his thumbs teased my nipples through the thin fabric of my gym shirt, causing them to harden with pleasure. Then he found my mouth again, kissing hungrily.

His tongue gently teased my lips and it wasn't long before I granted him access, slowly parting them. His instantly dominated mine as they danced to the rhythm of my racing heart. I relished the taste of him and the need within me seemed to grow.

Then it hit me, this was _Jacob_, what was I doing? It felt surprisingly right; but at the same time… wrong.

"Jacob?" I voiced pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes?" He asked looking confused.

I pushed him away, quickly landing on my feet and trying to straighten my clothes. He stood there breathing deeply, watching me. His eyes caused heat to course through my body and I could feel my cheeks turn a deep red, but tried to ignore them.

"Why?" It was a simple word that held a thousand questions.

"Why what?" Jacob asked, still looking confused.

"Why do you want this, is it because you love me…. or is it because you've imprinted on me?"

"I…" He stumbled over his words, causing pain to fill all the places that had been consumed with that blessed heat only a moment before. "I don't know."

Pain cut me deeply; if Jacob only cared for me because of his imprint then it wasn't real. He was riding on instinct. The wolf wanted me, not the man.

Tears trailed down my face.

"Leave me alone Jacob!" I snapped before turning to run toward home.

This time he didn't follow.


	15. Chapter 14 I'll Show Him, One Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**This is from an old enemy's perspective…**

Chapter 14 I'll Show Him, One Of These Days

**Sir. Tobias Knight, Present Day**

I felt the cold embrace me as I watched the girl walk away from Forks High School. Her short brown hair waved lightly in the wind. I wanted her, craved dominating her in every way. I could almost feel her struggle as she fought for her freedom and I didn't grant it, she would be mine. Always she was meant to be _mine_. I had smooched up to her brother and father for years so I could ask for her hand. Yet she was taken from me.

The rain splattered around everything, giving the world a surreal look. Her brother approached her, smiling brightly as they got into the car. I noticed quickly that they were without the girl who had come to school with them.

The last time I had seen that girl I had felt a strange pull to her. Like I should care for her, protect her. Now it seemed stupid but I couldn't help but think that others felt that pull too, perhaps even stronger than I had.

My target turned on some music, and pulled away from the school.

"Don't worry my love" I whispered to myself, to Margret, "You'll be mine soon."

I turned and raced away being careful to avoid the werewolves' territory before I reached the ruins. Fear suddenly shook my body as I pushed open the door and walked down into the abandoned cellar. Something was wrong.

"He's here!" A woman screeched as she came racing toward me. I struggled to remember her name.

I liked keeping humans around. Things got lonely sometimes and the ones who didn't die from my all-consuming hunger often joined my cause.

"Who?" I questioned as she helped me remove my jacket.

"The Lord James" She awed as she hung my jacket and disappeared again.

I cursed under my breath and raced through the halls to the most lavish room in the underground sanctuary. I knocked lightly, the fear growing and a need to turn and run all but consuming me. I took a deep breath trying not the show the master how much he truly scared me.

"Come in." The voice was short and cruel.

"My Lord" I addressed him putting my fist over my heart and bowing to show him my respect. "This is an unexpected visit."

"Indeed it is." He ginned, the darkness hiding his face. "Seems like you have quite a setup going on here, very comfortable, I hope you don't mind but I helped myself to a few of your women." I winced, knowing that the women must have died an unimaginably painful death. "Tell me; are you any closer to discovering the Cullen's greatest weakness?"

"I believe I am." I told him remembering the pull the young girl had given me. "Perhaps another week and I'll be sure."

"You have three days." He snapped, his red eyes looking surreal in the darkness. My body locked in place, fear not letting me move. He came closer his breath smelling of the sweet blood from his recent meal, who appeared to be scattered around the room.

"My Lord I'm not sure if it will be that simple. I have to be careful; they have werewolves constantly guarding the house." I choked out trying to keep my voice even.

"You asked for this position, begged me for it!" He snapped. The fear suddenly consumed me as his voice rose and I fell to my knees.

My body shook with the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed me. _Fear,_ all I knew was fear. I didn't even know what I was afraid of. It wasn't very often that vampires were ever afraid. And yet here I was, wanting nothing more than to run, far and fast. Everything burned with the need to get out, get away. I was helpless; I couldn't fight or run, only kneel there and take the agony that consumed me. My breathing was short and choppy as I struggled to speak.

"I-I'm sorry m-my lord." I stuttered, willing to give anything to make the pain stop.

"I agreed to give you the girl, if…. and only if, you help me capture the Cullen family." He told me in a calm tone that frightened me even more than the shouting had.

The fear suddenly relinquished its hold on me and I collapsed to the floor, completely spent. "In three days, I want to know the Cullen's greatest weakness." He snapped, and then he was gone.

I lay there for hours afterwards trying my hardest to regain the strength to move.


	16. Chapter 15 Wolf Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 15 Wolf Trouble

I reached my parent's cabin first and relished in the familiarity of it. No one else was around so I walked in slowly, letting my breath even out. Jacob hadn't followed me, or objected to my feelings.

"Why?" I spoke in the empty space; surprised when I actually got an answer.

"That's quite the question Nessie, are you sure you want to go there?" My uncle's voice rang through the empty house.

I turned to find him facing me and smiling. "Uncle Jasper what are you doing here?"

"I was leaving the house to hunt and could feel your emotions almost a mile out, what's wrong?" He asked his eyes warm and comforting.

I felt tranquility settle over me and even though I knew it was Jasper's power I was thankful. He came to me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm not sure how to describe it exactly, but I think Jacob only cares for me because he imprinted on me." I admitted. Thankful that Jasper could only read my emotions and not my thoughts as I recalled the feeling of Jacob's lips passionately on mine. My hand came to my face gently tracing my still tingling bottom lip.

"I see." Jasper sighed still keeping his hold on me. "You know he's always cared for you, loved you since the day you were born."

"Would he if we never imprinted?" I asked. Deep inside I knew the truth he would have hated me, like he did most vampires. Even if he cared for me he would have gotten over it. We never would have shared that moment in the woods; he never would have held me when I cried. He never would have been my big brother, or my best friend.

"I don't know." My uncle answered truthfully.

In my family because it was so easy for information, thoughts, and even feelings to be well known, so we were always truthful with one another. It wasn't always easy but it was our way of living.

"I wish I could." I told him plainly. Tears began to sting my eyes.

"I know."

I sat there for a while, just letting Jasper hold me. It was nice sharing a moment with my uncle as my world seemed to be crashing in around me, and my heart shattered.

* * *

><p>I walked into the main house, led by Jasper, just as the sun was setting. The sky gave a brilliant display as all the clouds concealing the sun turned bright pink and orange.<p>

"There you are, school called wondering where you've been." My mother announced as I walked in the door. Music filled the house but promptly stopped as my father came around the corner.

"Sorry mom," I sighed. With my father in the room I let my thoughts linger to Stevin cutting his knee, and stay there.

I shivered.

Jasper nodded to me and I took that as my cue to leave, I climbed the stairs up to my room leaving him behind to explain to the others that I had run off because I couldn't stand the smell of that boy's blood. I hadn't told Jasper what had happened with Jacob and I made sure to keep it out of my thoughts while I was still in the house, however difficult it was. My father was sure to hear if I didn't.

"About time you show up." Milly smiled at me. She was sitting perfectly still on my bed looking around the room at all my paintings.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I sighed realizing then that I was still in my gym clothes.

That's alright, though I had to drive your Mustang home. Your backpack's in the back seat. I hope you don't mind." She told me.

I nodded "I don't mind at all, thanks."

I walked around the room pulling out some clothes I could sleep in. It was starting to get late and I would be getting ready for bed soon.

"We never really did get a chance to talk about what happened before; when we first met." Milly offered looking like she was worried and excited all at the same time.

"Alright," I grinned, sitting down beside her on the bed. I saw this as a great way to distract myself from what had happened with Jacob, and I was still curious about the incident. "What happened?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about this for awhile. I believe that when we touched our streams kind of…. crossed."

"Like Ghostbusters?" I laughed.

"Kind of," She giggled, before turning serious again. "You see I can absorb other vampire's abilities. Though unlike my fighting skills while I was human, I can only hold them for a short while. The longest has been about fifteen minutes."

"So when we touched…."

"- I absorbed your power to communicate through touch, we both saw a small part of each other's lives." Milly finished.

"Wow," I breathed, "that's an amazing ability."

"It has its uses." She allowed.

"How did you guys escape?" I asked "in the woods I mean."

She took a moment, looking troubled before answering.

"We hid for a long time, having to keep quiet while we changed. When we finally finished we chartered a boat, which had been anchored out in the bay, to take us back home. Unfortunately we didn't have control, most everyone died before we reached land." Milly turned away looking disgusted with her past actions. "We ran off into the woods, only coming to town to feed. We slowly tried to master control but could never truly blend in with the human population. We had to move from place to place and weren't there to fight when Alexander finally found and killed our father."

"I'm so sorry." I added looking away.

"It's a part of life, we've learned to only care about each other because everyone we loved we had to watch die."

Tears burned behind my eyes, though I didn't let myself shed them. Milly and John had lived such a hard life; I couldn't imagine a world without my family. Being so alone, everyone you love dying around you.

"You can care for me," I reached out gently taking her hand in mine and showing her an image of me and her standing side by side smiling. It wasn't something I had seen, it was something I pictured us as. "I'll always be here for you Milly."

She smiled and I froze as an image of the two of us running through the woods and laughing appeared in front of me. I looked stunning with my fiery waist long hair dancing around me and my skin shimming lightly in the sun.

Through Milly's eyes I was so beautiful. "Thank you Renesmee, thank you."

I cuddled closer to Milly, thankful for her friendship. Now that Jacob was a confusing matter it was nice to know that someone liked me, not because I was family or because they imprinted on me, but cared for me because I was me.

"What did you see?" I asked as we lay there side by side.

"Your childhood," She answered grinning. "I know why you were measured, what your family can do. I even know how confused you must be about everything that's happening with Jacob."

I sighed, even now as I was trying so hard to keep my thoughts away from Jacob, difficulties were at every turn. My body could still remember his caress; still feel the way his lips had conquered mine. The scratch of the tree against my back as he pinned me there, dominating me.

I forcefully pushed the memories to the back of my mind, letting them drowned in the hum of my other thoughts. It surprised me somewhat when a voice called to us from the doorway.

"Hey" Seth said as he walked in, looking totally out of his element.

"Seth!" I squealed Jumping off the bed and into his arms. Milly stayed behind eyeing him cautiously.

"We need to talk, Nessie." Seth sighed; his eyes were sad and full of pain.

"What's wrong Seth?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

"Sam's pack is upset about the new vampires," He sighed glancing at Milly before facing me again. "They said they won't help unless the newcomers leave."


	17. Chapter 16 Ways Of The Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 16 Ways Of The Wolf

We walked out of the house as a large group and as I reached for Milly's hand she moved away. I could already feel her emotionally distancing herself from us, from me. We sat side by side in the car on the way to La-Push. No one dared disturb the silence, and I too kept my words to myself.

My dad and John sat in the seats in front of us and I tried my hardest not to think of what had happened between me and Jacob in the woods. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. So I kept my mind on homework and how much I really hoped this meeting would go well.

My father pulled the shiny red sports car over to the curb and slowly made his way out, opening the door for me so I could follow.

"Don't worry Nessie sweetheart everything will be ok." My dad reassured me, probably in response to my worried thoughts.

John took his place beside Milly as Emmet's jeep and Carlisle's sensible car pulled up. I shivered slightly afraid of what might happen, and leaned into my dad who naturally wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi guys." Alice grinned at Milly and John, probably trying to help them calm down.

"They'll be arriving soon," My mother announced coming over to wrap me in her arms and give me a big hug. "We better get moving."

Jasper nodded glancing around our group to make sure everyone looked ready. He then turned and ran deep into the woods.

"Stay with me." My mother said as she kept hold of my hand and we raced off following in the same direction as Jasper. I felt the thrill of the wind racing through my hair as we ran. I easily kept up with my mother as we gracefully dodged trees. The world seemed to blur around me in a flash of green. Suddenly we stopped and my chest quickly rose and fell with the exhilaration of it all.

I was about to giggle when my eyes came in contact with the deep brown eyes of a wolf. _Jacob_.

I breathed slowly, deeply, taking in the bite of cold in the air. Everything hummed with an eerie silence as the world seemed to pause around the severity of the situation. My family members took their places all standing behind Carlisle, my parents, and Jacob.

I stood with my family watching the surrounding area.

Milly looked straight ahead. Her eyes never wavered as she stood; her spine was straight even as we became surrounded by wolves. John stood beside her his eyes shifting from one wolf to another. I took a stance in front of them feeling protective in a way I knew seemed surprising to most of those present. I knew I was safe around any of the wolves, because of Jacob's imprint none of them would ever hurt me. The new treaty protected the Cullen family, but John and Mill were considered outsiders.

"There have been people disappearing, an animal attack was reported nearby." My father translated from the huge wolves. "They think Milly and John are responsible."

"It couldn't be," Emmet allowed "They've been with us at all times."

"Not at school." My mother allowed and Jacob's wolf shifted his stance, making him look uneasily.

"They're not dangerous." Carlisle announced standing beside my dad and mom in front of me.

"He says he sees no proof." My dad announced for Sam. "Unless they're part of the Cullen family then he doesn't see them as part of the treaty."

Jacob stepped forward, probably saying something to Sam though my father didn't translate. Seth stayed behind us but I could tell he was itching for a fight; he paced whining slightly when any of the other wolves did. My whole family was present, but so were most of Sam's wolves.

"Very well," Carlisle said calmly, always the diplomat. "We'll adopt them, they will be Cullen's, therefore included in our treaty. They've already adopted our way of life."

"You would put your entire family on the line to protect these two human killers?" My dad translated.

"No," Milly protested "We'll leave."

"Not while you're still in danger." Carlisle contradicted. "We need your help as much as you need ours."

"And we'd appreciate your help too Sam." My mother added. She didn't look too pleased with the latest development.

"When we see proof that they are like the rest of you, we will consider helping." My father interpreted "Anyone else ends up bitten, and our agreement will be void."

"What about Jacob's imprint?" Alice asked standing beside Jasper.

"Renesmee will not be harmed. We are willing to protect her, Seth, and Jacob if you bring them onto Quileute lands," My dad voiced still speaking for Sam "And if the newcomers can prove their innocent, then you can count on us. But we will not fight beside vampires who feed on humans."

Carlisle nodded and smiled, "Thank you, we will prove their innocence."

Sam's huge wolf head nodded and he raced off, the others following closely on his flank.

* * *

><p>We all just stood there, tense in the woods until every wolf was far enough away that my dad couldn't even hear their thoughts anymore. His body language told us that it was ok and we all started turning, walking slowly in the direction of the cars.<p>

"What the hell are you thinking?!" My mother screeched. She grabbed Grandpa Carlisle's arm stopping his movements. "If you adopt these two then you are putting our whole family at risk."

"We have always been open to anyone who wants to be part of the family, Bella, we will not turn our backs on them." Carlisle responded calmly.

"I'm not going to put my family at risk." She snapped back anger sparking in her perfectly golden eyes. "I couldn't stand it if anyone I love died."

"Bella, hunny we're going to be ok." My dad expressed, coming up behind her.

"Yeah sis, no one's dead yet. You worry too much." Emmet chipped in looking cool and confident.

"Actually I agree with Bella," Rosalie said glancing at Emmet "we don't need to be putting our lives on the line for two vampires we don't even know. Without them we are guaranteed the wolves help and can easily defeat whatever is after us."

I stood next to Milly, feeling invisible and completely ashamed that they were fighting over the fate of my friends.

"If they even find us," Jasper added "we haven't seen any sign of them since we left Alaska."

"Alice," My mother whispered walking past the others in our other group and grabbing her by the shoulders "have you seen how this ends, should they stay or go?"

Alice stared at my mom for a long time before answering "It can go either way Bella, every decision made can change things." She sighed "And there are those who choices I can't see." She added glancing at me, then the giant Jacob-wolf behind me. "But Carlisle's right, we never turn away vampires who need our help."

"We'll have to find a way to face this invisible enemy without the wolves help." Carlisle's voice settled the matter, for now.

My mother sighed, said something about taking her baby and running away; then she turned around and started racing back in the direction of the cars. Everyone slowly followed leaving me with John, Milly, and Jacob.

After a long awkward silence Milly turned to me looking deep into my eyes before glancing over at the massive Jacob-wolf.

"I'm not going to put your family in danger Nessie," Milly finally said "you've been my only friend in a long time…. thank you."

She then raced off toward the cars, followed shortly by her silent brother, and I couldn't help but feel like she had just told me 'goodbye'.


	18. Chapter 17 A Nice Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 17 A Nice Surprise

The way back home I decided to ride on Jacob's back with Seth right behind us. We reached the house before any of the cars and I jumped off Jacob as soon as we were there, giving him time to phase back and put pants on.

I was the first to reach the house taking the steps two at a time. When I opened the door a familiar scent washed over me and I froze in the entryway. It smelled like wild berries and flowers.

"It couldn't be" I whispered as I followed the sweet smells to the kitchen area. A man was raiding the fridge for something to eat while a woman stood behind him holding a small baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Leah?!" I screeched causing them both to turn and look my way.

"Nessie!" Leah beamed racing over to wrap her free arm around me. I hugged her gently taking care not to wake the sleeping baby girl.

"Oh my goodness Leah, how are you?" I gushed looking down at the sleeping child. She was dark skinned with black hair coming out of the warm protective blanket. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." The man voiced coming up to give me a hug as well.

"Kevin." I smiled letting him lift me into his arms and hold me tightly for a moment before setting me back on the ground. I had always liked Leah's imprint, Kevin. He was a bigger man who had worked as a lumberjack. His easy going attitude and understanding of Leah's position had been a huge relief to everyone when she imprinted.

"Is your family here?" Leah asked glancing around. "I was looking for Jacob but then Kevin got hungry and I know Elizabeth here shouldn't be out in the cold if she doesn't need to be. So we came inside even if it does smell awful in here."

I laughed, "You all smell really nice to me."

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked coming around the corner.

"I'm here because Elizabeth was born; you have to welcome her into the pack so I can seek protection if she ever needs it." Leah explained.

"Can I hold her?" I inquired.

"Sure." Kevin grinned as he took the little one from Leah and handed her to me. I looked at her gentle face and rocked her slightly as she settled back to sleep in my arms.

"Hi sis!" Seth grinned walking into the kitchen, and smiling brightly at Kevin as a form of acknowledgement.

"Hi little brother." She smiled reaching up to rustle his hair. "Goodness you've gotten tall."

Seth laughed "Only a couple inches taller than the last time you saw me."

He then glanced at me not waiting a moment before rushing over and looking down at the newest member of his family. I held her a little higher letting Seth beam at his niece. Wolves always felt compelled to protect the children of the pack. It was almost like they knew whose blood was running through the child's veins. They knew that she was pack blood and needed to be loved and protected. Though not as strongly as an imprint a pack member would die before letting any harm come to the child, and it would be more strictly enforced after she was formally accepted into the pack. This was why Leah was bringing her newborn baby girl all this way to see Jacob.

Then Milly came in the back door and everything exploded in a blur of motion.


	19. Chapter 18 Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**~In Loving Memory~ MP**

Chapter 18 Elizabeth

I awoke in the car feeling lightheaded and more than a little dizzy. I looked down to find baby Elizabeth still sleeping, cuddled in my arms. Jacob sat beside me in the back seat his arm wrapped protectively around me. It looked like Kevin was driving, though I couldn't see anyone in the passenger seat.

"What….?" I whispered glancing up into Jacob's eyes. I couldn't seem to find the words after that.

"I can't believe that you put yourself in the middle of everything like that." Jacob sighed running his hand through his hair "And you were hunched over protecting Elizabeth with your body, what on earth were you thinking?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her, you know that." I informed him looking down at the sleeping bundle of joy "And I'm not going to let my closest friend get killed by Leah."

"Yeah, well lucky for you John came in and froze everyone before anything could happen to you."

I just nodded and looked ahead.

"You seemed so out of it after that, we couldn't get Liz out of your arms without you trying to bite someone. Leah had to race out of that house _fast_ before she changed, I practically had to stand between her and Milly so they wouldn't kill each other."

"Where is everyone now?" I questioned still gazing out the window.

"All the vampires stayed at the house, we figured that'd be best for now. Leah and Seth are following us in wolf form."

I nodded again, still feeling dizzy and very protective of baby Liz.

"We're here." Kevin sighed stepping out of the car and opening my door so I could climb out with the baby.

I quickly noticed a few people were standing (and sitting) waiting for us.

"Welcome home." Mr. Black announced. He was sitting in his wheelchair beside a standing, human, Sam.

"Oh don't be so stiff." Mrs. Clearwater announced racing forward to embrace me. She was like another grandmother to me, her and my grandfather were close. "This must be my little granddaughter!" She squealed looking down at a sleeping Elizabeth.

"Looks just like her mom." Kevin beamed reaching around to give his mother-in-law a tight squeeze around her shoulders.

Everyone paused as Leah came out of the woods, sporting what looked like a dress that had been pulled on hastily. She ran a quick hand through her hair as she walked toward the assembled group. Seth was right behind her with some ill fitted shorts and a smile on his face.

"Have you met Elizabeth mom?" Seth beamed as Leah came over and gently pulled her daughter from my arms. "In Jacob's mind he's already nicknamed her 'Liz'."

"Thanks Seth." Jacob sighed, though he had a grin on his face.

"We will celebrate her birth tonight" Sam announced. "As her pack leader and his mate you two will be hosting the celebration." He said looking at me and Jacob.

Though my hands balled up into fists as Sam spoke the word 'mate' I didn't dare disrespect Jacob by speaking against it. As his imprint in the eyes of the pack I was _his_, and no amount arguing or correcting would ever change that.

We made our way into the Black house and Mrs. Clearwater bustled around commanding everyone to sit as she handed out cupcakes and cookies. Everyone laughed and beamed at the newest member of the family. I sat for a while before excusing myself and walking outside for some fresh air.

"Nessie?" Someone voiced and I turned around to see Emily. She had a tray full of what looked like brownies.

"I see you brought desserts." I smiled reaching over to snag one off her plate "though I think Mrs. Clearwater beat you to the punch."

"I'm sure she did," She laughed.

I had gotten used to the fact that she could only smile with half of her face a long time ago. The scars were a constant reminder to all of us that at any time the wolf could easily come out. And just as easily hurt someone you love.

"I'm still amazed Leah was able to have a child." Emily voiced moving to take a seat on the back step. She herself was beginning to show. From what I had heard, soon she and Sam would have a bouncing baby boy all their own.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unlike my unconventional birth that had lead to my mother's death, werewolf children were born normal and couldn't become a wolf until late into puberty.

"For Leah to ignore the pain and not transform, which would have killed the baby, and Kevin. It must have been nearly impossible. Woman of the pack normally don't give birth. Most of them can't even get pregnant, if what Sam told me is correct. Like you, Elizabeth is a miracle." She explained glancing down and rubbing her own slowly growing belly.

"I'm happy for Leah." I said glancing out toward the huge trees that surrounded us. I secretly wondered if one day I too could have a child, though I quickly dismissed the thought. According to Carlisle It wasn't possible.

"I am too" Emily smiled moving like she was going to sit up. I reached over and gently helped her. "Let's get inside shall we? I've got some goodies and a worried Sam to tend to."

I nodded and kept a hold on her as we walked up the ramp and into the small, already crowded, house.

* * *

><p>The outfit I wore was ceremonial, something that had been passed down through the Black's wives for a few generations. I wore a belt since it was a little big on me and it dragged on the floor since I was shorter than most everyone. Yet it was soft and comfortable as well as beautiful. It had been decorated with bright colorful beads, each one hand stitched into the dress.<p>

"You sure you don't want to wear this?" I asked Mrs. Clearwater as she helped me with a few finishing touches. The Quileute geometrical designs were still bright and beautiful even after all the years of being worn.

"You're Jacob's imprint Renesmee, this is more yours than mine."

I smiled brightly at her "It's so beautiful."

She smiled and nodded as she began to braid my hair, dividing it into two equal parts and quickly twisting them together. He fingers worked quickly even through my very thick long hair. She added a few feathers at the bottom admiring her work before picking up a small bowl she had placed on the nearby dresser.

She was also in some ceremonial outfit, although hers looked a little more worn than mine, and not as elaborate. Her face was painted with beautiful swirls and elegant dots. She brushed her fingers against my cheek, the colorful liquid felt cold against my skin.

"You are so sweet and delicate, yet fierce and strong; I think your design should reflect that." She grinned as I closed my eyes and let her decorate my face.

"Ok, finished." She beamed after a short while.

I opened my eyes and gasped in the mirror. It was a beautiful design of red and blue. The colors pulled out the colors in the dress and made my hair look fiery.

The blue swirls came together to make a wolf that raced across one cheek. The red lines and dots also came together on my other cheek, making the outline of a woman's face. She was racing toward the wolf.

"Thank you." I shouted jumping off the pedestal and wrapping my arms around Mrs. Clearwater.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She giggled.


	20. Chapter 19 Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 19 The Quileute Ceremony

I took a deep breath as I walked into the firelight. Every one of the wolves was crowded around. Their family's also sat beside them, smiling in anticipation. I walked over to the fire feeling a sudden rush of stage fright as I stood in the middle of the small crowd.

"When a child is born, that child is a great gift to their people." I announced trying not to trip over any of the words as my stomach filled with butterflies. "When a child of the wolf is born, that child is even more."

Jacob then emerged behind me, his bare chest gleaming in the firelight. I suddenly felt warm while staring at Jacob, and for some odd reason I didn't think it was because of the huge fire roaring nearby.

"My brothers and sisters, I wish to formally welcome our newest member of the family." He announced as Mrs. Clearwater handed me the red bowl of face paint and I walked over to Jacob. Leah stood, with Kevin following closely behind her, and brought baby Liz to Jacob. I held the bowl trying to keep my hands steady as Jacob turned and dipped his fingers inside, pulling them back covered in bright red. He then drew a heart on Elizabeth's forehead.

"You are surrounded with love young one, let it always be." Jacob announced. He then said something I didn't quite understand, and turned to our audience.

There was a long pause as everyone looked at the small child.

* * *

><p>"Let's eat." Mr. Black announced laughing, when the silence was almost unbearable.<p>

Most of the group started standing up, and walked over to the area where the fun part was about to begin; celebrating.

Both of the packs were together, laughing, sharing. It was nice to have everyone around. Jacob was a lenient alpha. Most of his wolves were free to live here with their families or out on their own. Quil and Embry both had loved ones, people they had wanted to care for on the reservation. It was only Jacob and Seth who had ultimately decided to stay with my family, mainly because of Jacob's imprint on me.

Families came together handing out treats and laughing in the moonlight. Some of the elders told stories as the younger kids sat, listening intently.

I smiled walking around the small group of children to find Kevin and Emily smiling and talking with one another. I stepped in beside them and was greeted with Kevin's arm wrapping protectively around my shoulder.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Kevin asked.

"I'm fine." I grinned pulling back but still favoring him with a smile.

"That's good; public speaking has never been one of my favorite things." Emily confided.

"Yeah, I have to admit… it makes me a little nervous." I admitted, smiling at Emily in a sweet understanding way. She had the same position in Sam's pack as I had in Jacob's.

"You seemed a little stunned for a moment standing up there, though you weren't looking at the crowd." Kevin admitted in his to-the-point kind of way.

"I-" I started but the words seemed to be lodged in my throat.

Kevin and Emily exchanged a knowing glance before turning back toward me.

"It's ok Nessie." Emily grinned placing her hand on my back and pulling me further away from the group so we could talk privately. "It's natural to feel a pull toward Jacob; the two of you are imprinted."

I stood silently letting her words sink in slowly. It was _normal_ to feel like his every touch would burn a hole right through me? It was _normal_ to look forward to every moment around him? _Normal_ to want to pull him to me and hold him there till the world ended around us? _Really_?

But this was Jacob, _Jacob_.

How could that transition be so easy for others, he didn't love me for who I was. He loved me for what nature had done to us, bringing us together in an unusual way.

"Why? Why is it ok when he loves me for reasons beyond our control?" I worded all my hopes and fears into that one question wanting all the answers.

Emily sighed and her eyes looked distant and sad. "I'm not saying it's easy" She finally whispered after staring up at the sky for a long time "But it seems to me that nature knows what it's doing. I'm not myself without Sam, and I'm sure Kevin would tell you the same about Leah. It's hard and every moment is fought for. You struggle and fight and pull everything you have together." She admitted still gazing at the stars. "Yet… when it comes down to it if you love him, then reasons beyond just an imprint start to appear when it comes down to him loving you."

I stood there, my arm still interlocked in hers as the sounds of laughter echoed behind us. Every breath felt cold but soothing.

"He does love you Renesmee." Emily told me as we stood there looking up at the stars.


	21. Chapter 20 The Cliffs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

This is a shorter chapter, I know and I'm sorry. However I wanted to dedicate a chapter to how sweet Nessie and Jacob can really be together, and the effect Jacob is starting to have on Nessie. ^.^ Thank you once again everyone for reading (and reviewing) my story. I'm so glad you enjoy it.

Chapter 20 The Cliffs

I awoke slowly in the morning, my dreams slipping away like the ocean tides. I found myself alone on a small cot in the Black household. I felt more than a little groggy as I rolled out of bed, having stayed up most of the night before. I was still more than a little clumsy as I pulled on my pants and a nearby shirt. Walking outside by means of a back door, I decided a nice run might make me feel better. I raced through the woods along the road, feeling the brisk morning air fill my lungs. In the distance I could see the ocean and some nearby cliffs.

The cliffs were alluring and I couldn't help but walk toward them. It was the place where many of the older Quileute kids and wolves looking for a rush would cliff jump down into the ocean.

I stood on the edge looking out over the rolling sea. The sun was setting, causing color to shoot through the sky and reflect off the water. The clouds seemed to have known just where to start and stop to let the sun shine so they could reflect the colors. I looked down at my hand and giggled as the sun lightly shimmered on my skin almost making me look like I was glowing.

"Don't jump" Someone chuckled from behind me. _Jacob_, it frightened me the effect just his voice could have on me. I suddenly felt weak, boneless. An image of his perfect chest, gleaming in the firelight came into my mind and I silently cursed my perfect photographic memory.

"I wasn't planning on it." I sighed turning to find Jacob smiling at me. He walked closer glancing out over the sea. "Your mom did, once." He said after a long pause.

"Yeah?" I casually responded; trying not to give any hint toward the tornado of emotions I was feeling on the inside. He was shirtless again, making it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying, and his proximity wasn't helping either.

"Yep, she had some kind of death wish when your father decided that he wasn't good for her. He left town and she became…. _depressed_. I had to jump in and save the little hellion from drowning."

"Then what happened?" I asked glancing out over the seas again and watching as the sun continued downward. I tried not to think about jumping in myself, just to see if he'd dive in after _me_.

Jake sighed "He came back, hasn't left her side since."

We stood silent for a while just standing there, staring at the sky. My lips tingled with the possibilities as I imagined what we could be doing. I had never quite gotten over our moment together in the woods, a moment that would haunt me for the rest of my eternal life.

I risked a glance in his direction, my eyes instantly tracing his naked upper body. Why was he always shirtless? Did he know that he had such an effect on me? And why didn't it bother me until now?

The need to continue the conversation and keep my mind occupied consumed me.

"You loved my mom, in the past." I finally said. It wasn't quite a question, but it wasn't a statement either.

"I did, she meant a lot to me and I couldn't stand myself for letting her marry your father. I was ready to do whatever was necessary…" He paused, finally turning to look me in the eyes "until I saw you."

"And imprinted." I sighed turning away. I wanted as desperately to turn and run as I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him again.

"Please," Jacob stopped me, grabbing my hand "Nessie I don't like this. You hating me, it's killing me."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why are you avoiding me, acting like we're not who we are?" My heartbeat quickened as he pulled me closer, embracing me lightly. "I don't want to force you into anything, if you don't love me I can live with that. But I will be here for you, anything you need."

He leaned down and for one blessed moment I thought he might kiss me. Bright heat raced through my veins as his hands rubbed against my back. I anticipated his touch as he leaned in, nearly brushing his lips against mine. Then he seemed to think better of it and pulled away. I wasn't sure if my feelings of relief or disappointment were greater.

"I know Jacob; I never thought that you wouldn't be here for me." I sighed.

He chuckled lightly "Then we're friends again?"

"We've always been friends."

He grabbed my chin causing me to look up at him, again part of me begged him to kiss me, but I knew he wouldn't. "I will prove to you that I love you Nessie."

"It's not _if_ you love me that I am confused about," I replied "It's _why_."

Jacob just nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm taking you home today." He mentioned, turning away.

He then walked back down toward the beach. I watched him go, all my senses painfully aware of the sudden distance between us. Inwardly I sighed; I was greatly relieved that I had Jacob back as a friend. Though I wasn't sure if we could ever be more than just that; friends, and for some reason that made me want to cry.


	22. Chapter 21 Home Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 21 Home Again

Jacob slowly pulled the car into the driveway. It had been a long silent car ride, with me awkwardly trying not to make him stop the car. I wanted to make up for his hesitation on the cliff and kiss him till we were both breathless. I quickly rained in my thoughts; I was in my dad's range of thought-hearing so I had to be careful.

I could already see everyone lined up outside waiting for us. I was relieved to see Milly and John standing among my family. The last time I had seen her it had felt too much like the last time I might ever see her.

I raced out of the car and into my mother's arms as she pulled me in for a gentle hug. My father also held me for a moment before the others crowded around.

"What no hugs for me?" Jacob asked as he walked up smiling at my mother. She rolled her eyes but gave him a warm hug, holding him for a moment before letting go.

I walked over and gave Milly a quick embrace hoping we wouldn't 'cross streams' again. Thankfully, we didn't. I could tell she was still feeling down and I couldn't help but try to cheer her up with a sweet smile.

"I was hoping you'd still be here." I whispered giving her a soft grin.

"We wouldn't think of leaving without any kind of official goodbye," John reassured me. "Your grandfather is right, we do need one another."

"That's good." I beamed, thankful for his words.

"Alright, well as sweet as this little reunion is; we have work to do." My aunt Alice grinned wrapping her arms around Milly and me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she guided the two of us toward the house. Jacob also gave Alice a questionable glance as she started to drag us away.

"I have to get the two of you ready for the dance!" She shouted joyously. Milly looked like she was about to bolt at the thought of playing dress-up, and I was highly tempted to join her.

"Oh crap," Jacob lamented running his hand nervously through his hair "I was supposed to supervise. I've missed so many classes and I still have thirty or so essays to grade."

Jacob raced in the direction of the house, beyond us and up the back staircase to what had been deemed 'his room'.

He risked a glance in my direction before leaving. The eye contact caused emotions I couldn't understand or explain to surge through my body. I couldn't quite read his face but it almost looked like he was hungrily taking me in with his eyes. Did I look the same to him?

Then he was gone, leaving me to suffer at the hands of my fashion obsessed aunt.

* * *

><p>I watched in the mirror as Alice put the 'finishing touches' in my hair. It was in a low ponytail off to one side but beautifully pinned with small jewels. This caused the copper color to glisten lightly and the natural curls to look elegant.<p>

"The purple dress looks great on you!" she beamed as she pranced around my bedroom racing to the closet to pull out a pair of high heel shoes.

"I'm not sure why _I_ need all of this." Milly complained behind me. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress that swayed gently when she moved. Her hair was up in a shimmering bun and her earrings and necklace looked dazzling in the bedroom light.

"Don't worry Milly dear." Alice sang as she returned with two pairs of high heels "Just because you're going with John doesn't mean you have to look bland."

Milly sighed "It doesn't mean I have to wear a dress either."

"You do look amazing." I smiled at Milly as Alice handed her one of my stunning silver sets of heels.

"I'd still look amazing in paints." She whined, but sat on the bed to put the heels on.

"Here you go sweetheart." Alice smiled handing me a purple set I had gotten for Christmas the year before.

"Thanks." I grinned, though I wasn't so sure if I liked the idea of heels and a dress myself. However I had learned long ago not to argue with Alice.

"Nessie!" My uncle Jasper called as he entered the room.

"Yes?" I asked after standing and turning in a circle once for Alice to take a look at all her hard work.

"Your date's here." He grinned glancing at Alice and sharing a knowing look. "You look so beautiful sweetheart."

"Date?" I questioned as he came and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "But I never asked anyone."

Milly shrugged, "I'm sure some idiot thought it didn't matter and came to pick you up anyway."

"You look quite stunning yourself Milly" Jasper beamed and gave her a sweet kiss on her hand. Milly looked slightly stunned for a moment but quickly recovered.

"Th- thank you" She stuttered.

* * *

><p>I descended the staircase one step at a time, letting each footfall echo soundly on the wooden floor. Thankfully Milly had gone before me and was laughing lightly at something her brother said. It helped to lighten the mood as my mother and father came into view. Between them stood Kent, a large corsage clasped in his left hand and a cocky grin plastered on his face.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22 The Drive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Thank you Vanilla19 for the reviews! ^.^ I'm so glad you like my story. I look forward to your feedback every chapter.

Thank you as well to savvyone, and Taurus Pixie for your reviews. I absolutely love hearing feedback.

I've been working very hard lately to try and update as often as I can. There are some really exciting chapters coming up and I want to get them just right.

So without further ado I give you Chapter 22.

**Enjoy**! : )

Chapter 22 The Drive

I struggled not to trip when Kent came into view. His grin widened as I approached, and for a moment I wondered what he would have thought if he knew that my parents were vampires. I inwardly giggled thinking that my father's intimidating stares might seem a little more menacing if that was the case.

Alice and Jasper had elected to stay upstairs and I suspected that it had something to do with my very human date.

"Nessie you look incredible!" Rosalie smiled racing over to give me a hug.

"Nock them dead." Emmett said from somewhere behind her and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"You look so sweet!" Esme told me as she also came up to me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Thank you" I grinned glancing nervously at Kent, I knew my family wouldn't hurt him. But a knot still formed in the pit of my stomach at the thought of anything going wrong. Although it was a very real possibility that Kent himself was the cause of my sudden nerves.

"Are you ready?" Kent asked stepping forward and gently taking my hand so he could put the aw-inspiring corsage on my wrist. He then gave my hand a sweet kiss like Jasper had done to Milly only moments before. I felt a slight chill as his eyes connected with mine.

His tux looked like it had been made for him instead of rented from a shop like most of the teens in Forks. Every curve and cut fit him perfectly. He was calm and confident as he wrapped a loving arm around my waist.

"Don't forget pictures!" My grandfather Carlisle called from around the corner as he appeared with two digital cameras. I was lined up with Milly, John and Kent as multiple shots were taken.

"Drive safe." My father smiled, his dazzling personality washing over even me.

"And be home at a decent hour." My mother added.

"I'll take good care of her Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Kent assured them before leading me out of the house.

Milly and John climbed into one of my family's many cars as Kent led me around the driveway to a small convertible parked just beyond everyone's view. He opened the door for me, and then walked around, sliding in the driver's side as easily as if he were born there.

"Why did you come here?" I asked as he started the car and we drove away.

"I told you, you should have asked me." he laughed "I just didn't add that I'd show up anyways. Lucky for me you didn't ask anyone else, otherwise that might have been awkward. I'd have had to escort him out of your family's home, and no one wants that."

"You're a little too full of yourself for my tastes, you know that?" I muttered keeping my eyes on the road.

"What? I like you, honestly I do. Not because you're cute or new, but because you have something no one else does. You have this personality that makes people want to be near you." He glanced at me and reached down taking my hand gently into his "Most people feel threatened by it, I think it makes you who you are."

"Don't think you're going to get me to kiss you or anything like that, just because you said a few sweet words." I threatened feeling a sweet cooling sensation enter my skin at his touch. I wanted so badly to give in and care about him too. Why? I couldn't say, but I did.

"I'm not asking for anything more than you are willing to give." He smiled continuing to drive toward Forks High School. "Besides I get the feeling that your overprotective brother and his wife would hunt me down if I did anything to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure they would." I grinned, glancing out the car window. I knew the false story of my parents being my siblings quite well. It was an easy explanation and would keep anyone from questioning the age they look coupled with their parent-like attitudes.

He quietly pulled his fingers away from mine, unlocking them one-by-one. Surprisingly I missed the feel of his hand in mine and for a moment I considered grabbing his again. Thankfully I managed to stop the impulse. We traveled in silence; leaving me to quietly question my motives for not sending Kent away the moment I saw him.

* * *

><p>We finally pulled up to the high school. Meager decorations covered the front sign and arrows lead to the back, showing the way to the dance. Kent parked the car then walked over to my side opening the door and offering me his hand. I gave it to him letting him pull me out gracefully.<p>

He lead me gently as we walked, following the arrows. I moved to step away from him, feeling the sudden need for some distance between us. Kent quickly grabbed me and pulled me closer locking my hand around his arm. "Relax Nessie, I don't bite… much." Kent grinned as the gym came into view.

I tried hard not to smile, but failed. I couldn't help but find his words funny, if there was going to be any biting between us it would certainly be me.

His easy going attitude helped me to relax, though the music pounding from inside the gym and the thought of facing all the people inside gave me a new feeling of dread. Crowds weren't my thing.

"About time you showed up!" Milly called to me. She came running over from just outside the doorway, it looked like she and John had been waiting on us. I was glad to see Milly happy, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sorry, we took the back roads to town." Kent explained putting a gentle hand on my back as he led us inside.

The dance floor was also meagerly decorated. A few small pieces were strewn about, some looking centuries old. Despite the depressing amount of decorating the people seemed as lively and excited as ever. Dresses of every color twisted and swayed as the teenagers dominated the dance floor with what they called 'dancing'.

"You want to show these kids what real dancing looks like?" John smiled at his sister.

"I thought you'd never ask." She laughed. He grabbed hold of her arm and they marched to the middle of the dance floor. John pulled Milly into a spin as they twisted and turned causing those around them to stop their uncoordinated movements to watch.

"Will you dance with me?" Kent asked turning and offering his hand. I hesitated for a moment before placing my hand in his and allowing him to lead me to the middle of the dance floor beside John and Milly.


	24. Chapter 23 The Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 23 The Dance

Kent led me onto the dance floor with a smile pulling at his lips, and sparkling in his eyes. We were standing next to Milly and John, and before I knew it, he had his arms around me.

His cool touch sent shivers up and down my spine and I found myself admiring his handsome face and incredible body. He easily took the lead as we fell into step with John and Milly.

As we began to spin I could feel eyes on me and caught the menacing gaze of Barbra behind Kent's shoulder.

"Everyone's watching us." I whispered.

"Don't worry about them; it's just you and me right now." He assured me dipping me quickly and with a flare that almost made him seem godly.

I felt heat pulse in my cheeks as his lips came close enough to nearly brush against mine. Again his human caresses felt cold to me.

I felt strangely stricken when he pulled away and started moving our bodies to the beat again. Every part of me was on edge, like a live wire, and I couldn't help but feel every move of his body, every touch, every caress.

Finally the music ended and Kent stopped our dancing. When the next song started though, he quickly picked up the beat. We twisted and turned faster and I began to feel a little dizzy, though I wasn't sure if it was from the spinning or the proximity of Kent.

"I think I'm feeling a little light headed." I admitted. He quickly slowed down.

Suddenly I felt a splash of liquid somewhere beside me. I looked down to see that half of my dress was dripping with red punch. I looked to my side and saw that Milly had taken the brunt of the attack, soaking wet from her midsection down. One of Barbra's minions stood there holding the large punch bowl in her hands.

"What is going on?" I asked walking over and putting my arm around Milly. I glared at Barbra hoping she would get the message.

"Ashley here was just trying to carry the punch to the table when she tripped, no need to get all upset." Barbra hissed.

"That's not what happened." Milly confirmed my suspicions, turning her gaze on the beautiful blond. "You told Ashley something and she grabbed the punch and started walking toward Nessie, I moved in the way."

I was confused but thankful that Milly would take a hit like that for me, even though it was only fruit juice.

"What's going on here?" Jacob asked pushing his way into our little group. He wore a black tux. I guessed Alice or someone had gotten to him before he left the house for the dance. Or he was really trying to keep up his teacher appearance. Whatever the reason, he looked stunning and I found myself trying desperately not to stare at him.

"This bitch got in the way of Ashley carrying the punch to the table." Barbra sneered.

"I don't appreciate that kind of language." Jacob addressed giving her a stern look. I was surprised to realize how much he really did look like a teacher. It was almost scary and left me contemplating the idea that perhaps, to him, I _was_ a child. "I'm giving all three of you detention. I'll see you in my office after school on Monday; I don't suspect there will be any more trouble until then?"

Barbra nodded, though her stance told me she was still fuming. She quickly turned and ambled away, her hips moving back and forth with more purpose then was necessary. Thankfully it didn't take long before she and Ashley were out of sight.

Jacob turned back to us and his eyes quickly collided with mine. He then looked down, slowly taking in my purple dress, now ruined. I tried to ignore the tingling that prickled my skin following the trail his eyes took along my body. Heat pulsed through me and settled somewhere deep inside my stomach.

My body hummed with the sudden need to be closer to Jacob, to melt away in his deep brown eyes. I wanted to dance with him, spinning and twisting, causing us to touch in every way possible.

Jacob's gaze then turned to Kent standing defensively behind me and his eyes flashed with anger. His hands balled into a fist and I could see his jaw tighten when Kent's hand easily came to my shoulder in a reassuring hold.

For some odd reason I felt a need to explain to Jacob why I was there with Kent. I actually felt… guilty.

"You two are here _together_?" The word 'together' came out of Jacob's mouth as more of a hiss then a spoken word. It was an accusation and it stung more than a bowl of punch ever could.

My embarrassment quickly turned to frustration.

"_Yes we are_." I snapped back before grabbing Milly's arm and leading her outside, away from the horrible pounding of the music, the aggravating Barbra, and even worse a Jacob who thought he ran my life.

* * *

><p>The cold air felt nice against my skin and the dull hum of the music was easier on my sensitive ears.<p>

"I am so sorry she called you that." I mentioned to Milly, referring to Barbra's 'bitch' remark. I tried my best to help her ring the red liquid out of the beautiful dress. The boys had disappeared on our way out, but I could see them now walking out the back door of the gym with towels in their hands.

"It's fine. I've been called much worse. Do you remember who my father was?" She smiled, though I could see sadness in her eyes.

I put my hand on her shoulder allowing a picture of her smiling and laughing to transfer between us. I wanted her to be happy, I really did.

"I'm fine Nessie, please don't worry about me." She replied lifting my hand away.

"I'm sorry but that's what I do." I grinned grabbing a towel from John's hands and starting to pat down her dress the best I could. "I worry about my friends."

"And I worry about my little sis." John added. "I think we've had enough excitement for one night. You ready to head home?" He asked pausing after the words were out of his mouth. _Home_, he had call the Cullen house their home.

Milly paused only briefly before nodding.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Renesmee." Kent assured them when they hesitated, John nodded and they turned to walk toward the parking lot.

"I don't need you to take care of me." I responded when I heard their car start and began to drive away.

"Still it couldn't hurt." He responded pulling me into a light waltz.

The sliver of a moon was high in the sky, though you could only see the glow of it behind the clouds. The beauty of the night always took my breath away. I had traveled around the world many times but Forks was always home to me. Kent's cold confident arms wrapped around me, kept me anchored to the ground. His soft movements portraying a skill in slow dancing I didn't think anyone beyond vampires possessed.

"Thank you for letting me bring you to the dance." Kent smiled looking around us at the towering trees. Everything here was always green, and so beautiful.

"You're welcome, I guess." I answered. I cursed the fact that, unlike my family, I could blush. A deep red was probably throbbing in my face.

"You keep acting like you're not worth being around." He responded, it wasn't a question but it wasn't quite a statement either.

He spun me, still keeping in rhythm with the beat from inside the gym. I giggled lightly. Everything hummed with energy and everywhere he touched me still felt like a live wire. His breath smelled sweet, almost like ripe berries; fresh and wild. He was very captivating, and being in his arms I felt secure. It was like I could finally be myself and just enjoy it.

He dipped me, his lips coming dangerously close to mine again. I shivered trying not to let him know the effect he was having on me, and failing miserably. I could see the smile in his eyes.

"Will it be ok if I kissed you right now?" He asked, the smile reaching his lips, taunting me.

I surprised myself by leaning forward, letting his lips brush mine. At first it was a light touch like a feather or a rush of wind. Then he pulled closer. His cold lips pressed into mine and I was slightly lost in the feel.

I was enjoying our moment together, don't get me wrong, but it didn't entirely feel right. It felt good to be in Kent's arms, with his lips on mine. But the passion, the undeniable need for me to be around him, it wasn't there.

But Kent liked me. He liked _me_, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. I was surprisingly happy, pretending to be normal in his human arms.

Then the wind shifted.

* * *

><p>Kent broke the kiss as quickly as I did.<p>

It was a scent I knew, though it was fainter now, less harsh and overpowering. My body froze as the memory came rushing back to me. "No" I whispered.

Kent was looking in the same direction I was, but seemed to snap out of it and glance back over at me. "What-?" He started but the look on my face must have stopped him from continuing.

"Go inside and get Mr. Black for me, can you do that? Bring him out here?" I voiced, though it didn't sound like me. I sounded distant to my ears.

_No, it can't be_. Echoed in my mind.

Kent only paused for a moment but thankfully didn't argue. Once he was through the door to the gym I took off like a rocket. Something deep inside me willed me to stop, to go back and wait for Jacob. Something else kept driving me forward though. "_I'm sorry but that's what I do. I worry about my friends"_. I pushed myself harder, willing my body to move as quickly as it could.

Finally I reached the source of the smell, and my knees gave way from sheer relief. A huge chain lay in the grass, covered in dark dry clotted blood. It was Milly's blood; I had no doubt about that. When a vampire feeds on blood, the moment it enters their body it changes, it smells different, like them. Blood only stayed in a vampire until all the nurturance had been removed, or until someone bled it out of them. Causing them to be overtaken with hunger. I could also smell that it was originally human blood, not animal blood like she now drank. It was an old chain, the blood coagulated, which meant Milly was safe.

A wolf's howl reached my ears, along with an answering call. The sound brought me comfort. Jacob and Seth were on their way.

I just sat there, staring at the chain.

Fear shivered up my spine, a small sliver of what I had been feeling before. I was unsure of the source and need for the sudden emotion.

Movement out of the corner of my eye finally drew my attention. Someone was there, watching me. I suddenly found the strength to pull myself to my feet.

"Who's there?" I asked, walking in the direction of the shadow. I couldn't make out the figure's face, even with my half-vampire sight the darkness seemed to envelope them. Then the figure suddenly disappeared, making me question if it had even existed.

* * *

><p>The wolves erupted into the clearing. Seth's massive wolf head took everything in as Jacob transformed back into himself, pulling me to him instantly.<p>

"Nessie." He breathed, his head perched on top of mine. I leaned into him, his strong arms gently holding me, comforting me. All the fear I had been feeling rushed from me the moment I was in his arms. He looked down at the chain and I could feel his body shiver.

He spoke then, turning to Seth as if suddenly realizing that he was there. "Go warn the Cullen's," he spoke, "Whoever harmed Milly and John they're here. They're in Forks."

Seth's massive wolf form hesitated for a moment before turning and racing off into the night.


	25. Chapter 24 Stolen Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 24 Stolen Kisses

Jacob held me for a few moments longer, just staring at the chain. The silence dragged on and I wondered if he would ever speak until he finally held me at arm's length.

"What were you thinking running off into the woods like that?" He accused.

"I'm sorry," I admitted "I smelled Milly's blood and I just acted without thinking. I had to make sure that she was ok."

Jacob looked away and took a deep breath letting it out slowly before he glanced back down at me. "You really scared me."

The look on his face made it difficult for me to respond. I pulled him to me, letting him hold me tightly. "I'm ok." I whispered when I was sure it wouldn't sound like a croak.

We stood like that for a while, and I found myself captivated by his breathing. He took deep long breaths and it seemed to help steady both of us. His proximity made my body tingle lightly everywhere our skin touched. I slowly matched my breathing to his. My heartbeat however was still racing, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was still frightened for what could have happened to my friend or if it was something else.

"Let's get you home." He announced, letting me go but keeping a hold on my hand. It was like I was his only anchor to the world, and if he wasn't holding onto me he'd float away. At least that's how I felt about him. His touch was slightly warm and I leaned into him as we walked. He was here for me, always had been, and always would be.

We started walking through the woods moving slower than I would have liked. I wanted to get as far away from the chain as I could, it reminded me of what Milly and John had gone through. I was worried about them, mainly Milly; it felt like she had some deep dark shadows that haunted her. I wanted to help her, to let her know that it was ok to open up.

Jacob's presence was a stabilizing element, and I was thankful for it. Our last time alone together in the woods came back to me in a flash and my body ached for the sensations he could cause. I wanted to feel that way again, dominated, loved. It was then that I realized Jacob was naked. His body glistening in what moonlight was penetrating the clouds and trees. Just the realization that he wasn't wearing any clothes made my entire body feel warm. He seemed unaware of his nakedness as we continued walking at a casual pace.

"_He does love you Renesmee_." Emily's words came back to me like whispers through the trees.

"I don't want to go home." I admitted causing Jacob to stop. At our quick walking pace we were already halfway there.

"I need to take you somewhere safe Nessie; and I'm sure your mom's worried about you." He responded.

"We can go somewhere safe. Just not home, not tonight."

"Renesmee what are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"I just can't go home. Please. Take me to your place Jacob, take me anywhere. I just can't go home." I answered feeling helpless. I wasn't ready to face my family after blindly running off like that. I already knew what they would all say. I also knew that we would leave Forks, maybe for good, and I would miss it.

I was acting childish, only delaying the inevitable. I just wasn't ready to face them, at least not yet.

Jacob must have seen something in my face because he nodded; grabbed my hand once more and changed the direction we were walking in.

We continued a while on our corrected course before either of us spoke again. "I kissed Kent." I voiced not meaning to say anything of the sort.

Embarrassment filled me as I glanced at Jacob, expecting some kind of outburst like when he'd first seen the two of us together.

Jacob's face gave no clue as to how he was feeling about my confession. He kept a hold on my hand and continued walking. When the silence had dragged on to the point where I didn't think he had even heard me, his voice fill the space between us "Did you feel anything?" He asked.

I thought for a few moments before answering. "Yes," I admitted. "But nothing like when we kissed. I wanted to feel normal, to be normal. It was nice to be with someone who loved me for who I really was." _But it wasn't… you._ I thought silently to myself, glancing at him.

Jacob took this all in as we reached the outskirts of Sam's territory. "You are." was his quick response as we made our way past some houses. The night had progressed considerably since we'd left the dance. The moon was low on the horizon and I could see the first lightening of dawn. When we finally reached Jacob's father's house, finding a key under the mat, we quietly opened the front door. Jacob turned on the small light in the kitchen and read off a note that had been put under a magnet on the fridge.

_To anyone who is looking for me,_

_I'm at the Clearwater home for the week._

_~Black_

The note was in Mr. Black's horrible, but unmistakable, handwriting.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Jacob smiled walking to his small bedroom in the back; he emerged a few moments later with a blanket and pillow. "I'll take the couch."

I nodded, and then watched as he slowly laid out the makeshift bed. I knew his feet would be hanging over the edge, and suddenly felt guilty. He should be the one sleeping in his own bed, but that's how Jacob was, always putting me first.

"Would you love a vampire without being imprinted?" The words found their way out of my mouth once again without me wanting to say anything along those lines. I secretly wondered what had happened to me tonight to make my mouth start blabbing everything I was thinking without my consent.

"No," He answered, turning around. He quickly walked closer to me, making my heart jump up into my throat. His hands lovingly cupped my cheeks, his mouth dangerously close to mine. A distant part of me begged me to turn away, to run. The rest of me, however, wouldn't let my body move. "But I would love you."

The thoughts that had kept me from giving in to my feelings for Jacob dissolved. I was so afraid to love him, so afraid that it wasn't right. Yet at this moment when I felt the most vulnerable, in his arms was the only place I wanted to be.

"I love the way your eyes light up when you're excited…" He spoke, his breath smelled like sweet warm rain. And my body shivered at his words. "I love how you see the world in images, how much you love to paint those images. I love that when you're embarrassed your cheeks turn a bright red. And when you're angry I love how you express your feelings; that you scream and shout. You hold nothing back from me. Your different Nessie, I know that. Every part of me knows that. It's not just our imprint. I. Love. You."


	26. Chapter 25 Desire   Lemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a LEMON.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**

Chapter 25 Desire (Lemon)

_Your different Nessie, I know that. Every part of me knows that. It's not just our imprint. I. Love. You._

Jacob's eyes captivated mine, the deep dark brown pulling me further into their depths. His words had changed something in me. As suddenly as turning on a light switch I realized that I loved him too. Not like a brother or a best friend, I had always loved him in that way. No, I truly deeply _loved_ him.

I leaned forward letting his lips brush lightly against mine before I kissed him. It started out slow and sweet the taste of our lips simply mingling. Then the kiss changed, turning into something intense and passionate. One of his hands slid around my face to the base of my neck, holding me.

We broke apart momentarily, taking deep breaths. I was embarrassingly aware of how naked he was. How nice it felt to run my hands over his chest, feeling every bump of his muscles. He was gorgeous, in ways only a primitive side of me could explain.

"It's ok." Jacob whispered pulling me closer for another deep kiss. I could feel heat climbing up into my checks and knew I was blushing.

Jacob reached over to my hip, bunching my dress together in his hand. He grabbed the clothing expertly, his hand moving slowly upward. It traveled lightly, along my hips and waist then above my breasts and over my head. Suddenly it was off, discarded like the garment was more of a nuisance than a necessity.

I had on a small pair of black shorts that hugged my body perfectly and a strapless bra. But they didn't offer me any protection from the desire Jacob was stirring inside of me. The fabrics felt thin against Jacob's hot flesh as he moved closer, kissing me again with intensity.

He then lifted me into his arms, carrying me into his bedroom the way a groom would carry his bride. I smiled feeling a rush of excitement as opportunities presented themselves in front of me. Paths we could now take together.

* * *

><p>His room was small and dark, but I could still see every detail perfectly. It was warm and inviting in the same ways Jacob was. This room offered familiarity, and love.<p>

The bed was small, taking up a corner of the room. The dresser was tall rather than long, helping to keep more area available. All the furnishings were simple wood, probably made nearby. I knew Jacob spent little time here, but to me this was the one space that was truly his.

He laid me down on the bed and the old warn quilt smelled just like him.

Then he was there, on top of me, his lips conquering mine. I leaned into him, kissing him back with just as much feeling. I had no experience, nothing to relate to. So I just let my body lead the way, and hoped that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

I could feel his manhood getting hard. I had never seen another man this way, and was surprised at the size. It was quite large and left me wondering how something that big could fit inside of me.

Then Jacob's mouth left mine as he kissed his way down to my bra. His lips were warm and soft, but strong at the same time. He paused for a moment before reaching behind my back and pulling the bra free. My large round breasts basked in the sweet freedom.

Jacob paused again, staring for a few moments before leaning down and taking one nipple into his mouth. I nearly jumped off the bed when his tongue made contact, first circling, and then flicking lightly.

Only Jacob's strength kept me in place as my body began to feel sweet sparks of desire. I wiggled and twisted, longing for something I couldn't explain.

Jacob then shifted his attention and began to conquer the other nipple. My lips released a moan as the rush of feelings I was experiencing became intoxicating. He stopped only after my breath was coming in quick short gasps.

He grinned up at me before slowly kissing his way down to my stomach. His hands were strong but gentle as they rubbed my sides. I wiggled in anticipation, but Jacob took his time, kissing every square inch of my exposed flesh before reaching my shorts.

It was an afterthought that I realized I wasn't wearing anything under the shorts, but when Jacob pulled them free of my body I didn't protest.

He kissed my inner thigh first, causing a rush of warmth to race through me. He then kissed my other thigh, sweetly letting his lips linger on my skin. Jacob slowly licked and kissed his way down to my most sensitive area. His warm breath mingled the moisture that had already gathered there. Desire rushed through me, replacing any doubts I might have had left.

His tongue lightly brushed my sensitive folds and I shivered. He licked lightly, exploring the most secretive part of me. When his tongue brushed a hard knob that had formed at the top of my opening, my body jumped in surprise. Jacob took note of my reaction and smiled before softly pulling it into his mouth. He sucked lightly at first, then with sweet intensity.

My body's muscles twisted deeply, as a need started to build up within me. My skin felt consumed with fire. The delicious heat I had always felt when I was near him was now covering me, coating me in ecstasy. My quick short breaths turned to moans and incomprehensible pleading. For what though, I didn't know. My hips pushed themselves off the bed, closer to Jacob and the feelings he was causing within me. His hands came up and cupped my bottom, as he drove me harder, faster.

Just when I didn't think I could take it anymore Jacob paused, just long enough to flick at me with the tip of his tongue. I came apart in that moment, like some distant star shattering. I had never known such feelings as my body shook, not out of fear or anger but pleasure. Jacob's mouth stayed with me, continuing to move as I quivered. Screams of triumph emanated my thoughts and it took me a moment to realize that it was my voice that was crying out to the heavens.

Jacob pulled away positioning himself back to being on top of me. Our lips collided with a great passionate force that could have easily harmed a human. But we were evenly matched, in strength as well as passion.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked. His brown eyes were sincere and I knew that if I asked him to he would stop. No matter how much he wanted to be with me. That thought just made me want him more.

"I'm sure" I told him. If ever there were any regrets in my life this wouldn't be one of them.

I pulled myself up, wrapping my hand around the back of Jacob's neck and pulling him to me. I kissed him slowly as he reached down and teased my opening with the tip of his member. Then with one slow stroke he was inside me.

Pain flashed through the inside of my body and for a moment I wanted to pull away.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Apparently he had seen me flinch in pain.

"I'm alright." I allowed. My body was hurting, but it was adjusting to him.

Jacob than began moving inside me. His hips rotated in slow circles, and instead of pain I started to once again feel desire. When I pulled Jacob closer and moaned he continued his gentle pace. At first I was comfortable with the slow speed, but as my pleasure grew so did my desire for friction.

"Jacob." I moaned. I wanted him to move faster; needed him too.

Jacob kept the slow teasing pace for a while longer. I clung to his back trying to pull him to me, but Jacob took as much care in making love to me as he did with everything else.

When I thought I might lose my mind from the leisurely movements Jacob finally quickened. The full length of him was strong and hard inside of me. I clung to him fiercely, rising my hips from the mattress to meet him. I was compelled by some ancient she-wolf part of myself. Rising to meet each thrust and every movement. He delved deep into my core, then withdrew and delved again. I began to strive for something, with everything deep inside my being.

This time when my body buckled underneath his it was different from before when he had caused such pleasure with his mouth. The heat from within me expanded and enveloped my body. The world shattered around me and all thoughts beyond him where lost. I cried out "Jacob!" and clung to him like he was the only stable thing left on the earth.

Finally Jacob pulled completely away from me, and then came back with one hard thrust. I could feel a warmth flow from him and into me and knew I had caused him the same pleasure. "Nessie!" He screamed as his body shivered above mine.

His muscles rippled. I could feel them tremble as he gave himself completely to me. The heat and the wildness, the wolf inside of him and the man who was holding tightly to me, were both mine.

We laid together, our souls tangled so deeply I knew they would never again be apart. My mind slowly pieced itself back together as my body remained in pure ecstasy. In those moments, I died and was reborn. I had shattered and come back together, a new person, forever changed.

I pulled Jacob close to me, marveling in the new world we had found together. My body hummed with satisfaction as I feel asleep happily in his arms.


	27. Chapter 26 J The Best Night Of My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 26 –The Worst Morning After The Best Night of My Life.

**Jacob**

I watched her as she breathed in and out slowly. Her hair fell in perfect ringlets around her pale face. Her thick red lips were slightly parted. How long had I looked at those lips, stopping myself from kissing them as deeply and passionately as I wanted? Staring at them now made me want even more. I wanted to wake her and start what we had done last night all over again.

In the glow of the morning light emanating from my bedroom window, Nessie was absolutely breathtaking. She had pushed the covers down to her waist allowing me to look down at her beautiful naked body. Her large breasts moved as she breathed deeply, sleeping soundlessly. Wherever the sun hit her skin it seemed to glow. Not in the glistening way vampire skin shimmered, but a light natural glow that made me want to kiss everywhere the sunlight touched. I resisted, pulling out of the bed as softly as I could.

I grabbed a pair of shorts from on top of my dresser and walked out of my bedroom, pulling the door shut quietly behind me. I quickly donned the shorts leaving them loosely tied just below my waist.

Last night came to me in a rush of emotions and my groin suddenly ached. I wanted her again, even after we had satisfied each other on every level the night before, I longed for her. Something deep inside me told me it would always be this way. I would always want and need her, as basic as my need for food or water.

I tried not to think about it, Nessie needed her rest and I needed to keep a level head if I was going to face the unknown incoming threat.

That chain covered in Milly's blood meant they had found us, everyone was in danger.

When the phone rang I nearly jumped in the air. The noise sounded so loud in the empty house. I quickly lunged to the receiver, wanting to silence the noise as best I could so Nessie could sleep. If anyone needed their rest this morning, it was her.

"Hello" I snapped, wincing when I realized how harsh I sounded.

"Hello?" Bella's voice came on the other end "Jacob is that you?"

She sounded worried, desperate. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh thank God." She sighed, "I've been so worried. Seth showed up here last night putting up a fit over that chain you guys found. He said you and Renesmee were right behind him. But you never showed up. Alice can't see her or you and….. I was so scared."

"Take a breath Bella." I told her, using a sweet but stern voice. Our friendship had never gone back to what it was before I imprinted on Nessie, but we had come to an easy understanding.

I caught a view of the couch from the corner of my eye. The blanket and pillow sat neatly on it, untouched since I had spent the night in my bed with Nessie. Her soft moans crept into my thoughts, the way she had pulled me to her with no hesitation. I could already taste her sweet pink nipples, longed to lick them again as my fingers played with her soft folds. A pull at my shorts told me that I was getting hard again.

"Are you still there?" Bella's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"I'm here Bella." It was in my voice again, that edge. "We stayed the night at my place. Nessie was pretty shaken up. I'll swing by her school and help her empty her locker. I guess we're running again?"

"That's the plan." Bella confirmed "I hope they don't find us this time. Could you maybe talk to Sam? I'm worried about Charlie."

"I'll see what I can do." I reassured her, walking to the fridge and looking around for something to eat. It was as much to distract myself from thoughts about Nessie as to fill the emptiness in my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

I let the pause linger in our conversation. "No." I finally responded. What had happened wasn't wrong. I didn't regret a single moment of it. And I never would. "I just need to sit down and have a conversation with you and Edward when we get back. That's all."

"What about?" Now it was in Bella's voice, that edge.

"Nothing to worry about Bella, relax and get your packing done." I smiled hoping it came through in my voice "I'll see you then. Bye."

I barely waited for her returning "Bye" before hanging up the phone.


	28. Chapter 27 Locker Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Thank you Savyone and msr709 for your reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**Vinella19, I'm sorry to hear about your home. Give your friend a special "thank you" from me. ;)**

Chapter 27 – Locker Trouble

I awoke slowly, coming out of a deep dark sleep that threatened to pull me back down into its depths. I shook it off, the world around me didn't feel quite real as I sat up and looked around Jacob's bedroom. Jacob himself, however, was nowhere to be found.

What happened last night burned in the back of my mind. Did Jacob regret anything? Did I?

I shivered lightly, glancing around for my dress and not seeing it. A large white t-shirt of Jacob's sat on the dresser and I pulled it on, thankful that he was as tall as he was, the garment came down to my thighs. I had felt so sweet and open, shedding clothes like they were a burden the night before, but in the morning light I was bashful again.

I heard a slamming sound from the kitchen and knew Jacob was out there. Even if I hadn't heard him I would know. I was as aware of Jacob as I was myself. Every cell of my body knew where he was, and wanted me to get closer to him.

I opened the door slowly, worried. I wasn't sure what I wanted from Jacob. If he was going to act like nothing happened, I wouldn't know how to feel. I couldn't help but wonder if we had ruined our friendship.

"Good morning." Jacob grinned at the crack in the door and I shivered at the sound of his voice. Being found I finished opening the wooden blockade. Jacob was shirtless, as always, a thin pair of shorts helped to conceal the place of his that had brought me so much pleasure the night before. "Are you just going to stare at me or come eat some breakfast? I'm not a good cook but I tried."

I lightly bit my lower lip as I walked over slowly toward the table. Semi-burnt eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a cup of coffee were waiting for me.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked watching as I lowered myself slowly into the seat. I had noticed before that there was a sharp pain deep inside my abdomen. It wasn't extremely painful, just sore but I was moving a little slower.

"I'm ok." I smiled and was surprised when Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispered, letting me cling to him as tears of relief filled my eyes. "If you need anything just say something."

* * *

><p>I sat impatiently in the front seat of Jacob's neighbor's old truck. Our hands were interlocked and I was incredibly happy. Even as rain filled the sky and fell from the dark gray clouds my mood was light and cheerful. We slowly pulled into the school parking lot. Thankfully no one was outside since classes had already started.<p>

"I already called the school and put in my resignation." Jacob admitted.

"Are you ok with that?" I asked glancing up at the building.

"Yeah." He smiled "It was difficult being a teacher, I don't think I ever gave mine enough credit."

I grinned up at him as I jumped out and rounded the old truck. He was wearing a shirt today, along with the shorts he had thrown on in the morning. The rain lightly pelted his short black hair, giving him a light shimmer even in the sunless atmosphere. I smiled brightly grabbing hold of his hand as we walked inside.

Our footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as I lead Jacob to my locker. It took me a few tries to open it; it seemed much more difficult to do with Jacob standing over my shoulder. I quickly grabbed the few notebooks and couple of drawings out of the small metal box, shoving them into the empty bag Jacob had given me for the purpose. I stood up and slammed my locker shut, feeling a sense of loss as I silently said goodbye to my almost normal student life. Jacob grabbed the bag from my hand and threw it over his shoulder, reaching for my fingers and placing them lovingly in his.

We took a few steps before a familiar face came around the corner.

"Well you little witch." Barbra grinned. "First you date Kent, now I find you walking the halls hand-in-hand with the hottest teacher this school has ever seen. Wow, do you get around!"

"You don't understand…." I started, but paused when another figure entered the hallway.

"I however, understand perfectly." The boy announced pulling a small dagger from his side. "You are a vampire, an undead being whose existence is a plague on society."

I took a step back as Barbra turned around to face the boy. "What the hell are you talking about?" She stammered.

My body shivered as I realized how wrong I had been, how all my focus had been on an outside force. I always thought that the only thing strong enough to hurt a vampire was another vampire, never before did I think that when I saw the face that had been haunting us that it would be _his_.

A human force was threatening my family.

Steven's face flashed an evil smile. His light blue eyes traced over Barbra, myself, and Jacob.

"The cut on your knee…" I started, still not believing my eyes.

"A test." He chuckled.

The dagger suddenly flashed, it was out of Steven's hand even before I realized what was happening. I lunged forward grabbing Barbra's shoulders and spinning as fast and hard as I could.

I felt the dagger quickly make contact with my shoulder. The metal tore deeply into my flesh. I could feel a wetness cover my back and knew I was bleeding.

I moved sideways into a perpendicular hallway. Barbra pulled out of my arms as soon as we were behind the wall. She spun around her eyes large with shock.

"Nessie!" I could hear worry in Jacob's voice as he called to me.

"I'm okay!" I answered, though I sounded breathless and hurting. Even to me.

I could hear a low growl and I knew Jacob was charging the boy. If he was in wolf form or still human I couldn't be sure.

"What can I do?" Barbra asked as I slumped to the ground. She sounded scared and I couldn't blame her.

"Can you pull this dagger out of my back?" I asked as I tried to think about anything but the searing pain.

"I think so." She muttered, she sounded doubtful. Still I had to trust that she would pull the thing out instead of plunge it deeper in.

I leaned forward, granting her access to my back. Her hand took a slippery grip on the blade and I could feel her struggle as she slowly lifted it out of my flesh. The blade hit the ground beside me with a resounding 'clang'.

"Why did you do that?" Barbra asked as I started to regain my breath. I heard the unasked question behind this one. How did I do that?

I pushed myself into a standing position, using the wall for balance. Thankfully the pain was beginning to recede.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Protect me. I've been so mean to you, why…?"

"Because despite everything… I wouldn't let you die." I said aloud feeling the truth behind my words as I spoke them. "I just need to ask you something in return."

She simply nodded waiting for me to continue.

"You can't speak a word of what you saw here today to anyone. You understand?" It was as much to protect her as it was to protect me.

She hesitated only a moment before nodding "I understand."

"There she is!" A male voice called out as I recognized another boy from a few of my classes. He had a dagger in his hand like the one Barbra had just pulled from my back. I picked up the matching one and took an offensive stance in front of Barbra. Although the small dagger in my hand wouldn't do much more damage than my bare hands I thought it might come in handy when deflecting there attacks.

"Over here!" A familiar voice shouted as Kent came racing down the hallway. He twisted his body dodging a dagger before kicking the boy in the face. He landed skillfully on his feet with a slight smile on his lips before turning to me and Barbra. He pulled off his sunglasses showing very serious eyes. "Nessie, you need to leave. Now!"

I hesitated looking over to Barbra.

"I'll look after her." He responded to my unasked question. "We need to lead this fight away from the school, less chance for causalities."

"How can we trust you?" Jacob's voice asked from behind me and I quickly spun around to make sure he was ok. Besides a few cuts on his arms that looked like they were already healing, he was untouched. Relief filled me so suddenly that for a moment I thought I might cry.

"I just kicked the guy about to throw a knife at Nessie, in the face. I'm pretty sure that qualifies me as one of the good guys."

"I don't think we have a choice." I reasoned looking at Kent. I could tell he wasn't a vampire, but his speed and strength seemed so similar to that of my family's. "What are you?"

"No time for back-story right now princess," He chuckled walking closer and placing his hand under my chin, making cold lighting shoot through my body. His touch still felt so different, so electrifying. "maybe later."

Jacob's strong arm wrapped protectively around me and he quickly pulled me to him. My heartbeat exploded at his touch. His warm strength enfolded around me and our bodies came together perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. We fit together so perfectly and naturally that I knew this was how we were always destined to be. I tried to keep my mind focused since we were still in danger, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own as it yearned for the things we had done last night.

"Let's get going." Jacob snapped grabbing the dagger out of my hands and tossing it in the bag he had slung over his shoulder. Apparently he hadn't changed into a wolf, because he was still fully clothed. He took a firm hold of my hand and quickly led me outside and into the parking lot. I climbed into the old truck and was amazed at how fast it could go while Jacob had his foot to the gas.

We stopped shortly after reaching the deep woods. Jacob pulled the car over and reached across the seat effortlessly pulling me onto his lap. He quickly pulled his hand back, covered in red.

"How much blood did you lose?" He quickly asked, putting me at arm's length and looking me in the eye.

"I'm not sure." I answered; now that the adrenaline had worn off I could feel the weakening effects. The wound had thankfully closed, healed by my vampire blood, but I was still half human.

"You need to drink." Jacob announced leaning closer to me. He quickly pulled off his shirt exposing his chest, and my favorite vain.

"I shouldn't" I protested, but I was already leaning closer to him. I slowly lowered my lips to his neck kissing once before biting. Warm pleasure coated my throat, as the sweet liquid filled me with ecstasy. His powerful blood filled my system and I instantly began to feel better. The dizziness in my head started to subside and my strength quickly returned. I pulled back.

"Thank you" I told him.

I realized then how badly I wanted to do _it_ again. How much I wanted to feel Jacob inside of me. I wanted to be one with him in every way. Love filled my heart as I kissed him sweetly on the lips. Our kiss quickly turned to one of passion and desperation as Jacob held me to him.

"When I saw that dagger stab into your back I was so worried." He whispered while holding me, before setting me down on my own side of the truck and starting it up.

Jacob quickly handed me his discarded shirt and offered me a small glance. "Put it on, if your parents see you in a blood soaked shirt they're going to have a panic attack."

"You're probably right." I allowed pulling off my bloody garment and exchanging it for Jacob's.

He started driving and soon my family's home came into view. Part of me felt like I could relax, that I was home and this would end our troubles. Another part of me warned that this was only the beginning.


	29. Chapter 28 All I Want Is The Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Sorry, I know this chapter is short. I'm posting two chapters for this reason.**

**Thank you Vanilla, and TwiCharmed for your reviews. Also a generic thank you to all my Guests. I love seeing new people and hearing what they have to say.**

**Welcome : )**

**And to my returning friends, thank you Vanilla19 and George Jr. I'm glad to see that my story has kept you captivated for this long.**

Chapter 28 All I Want Is The Girl

**Sir. Tobias Knight, Present Day**

I walked the halls of our sanctuary very slowly. The humans I had serving me had failed at our first attempt to take the girl. Thankfully I had told My Lord what the Olympic Coven's one weakness was before his deadline. It was obtaining that one weakness that had become difficult.

"Have you succeeded?" He asked, hissing the words.

"No," I sighed, taking a knee. "She slipped past our agents. They blew their cover, and for nothing."

"The child vampire hunters are too inexperienced to be trusted with this." He sighed, turning to face me. Darkness still concealed his face. I felt a sliver of fear race up my arm and whimpered once in pain. "If you lost our only chance…" He allowed as my other arm began to ache.

"I will find a way!" I screamed, wanting nothing more than to stop the impending harm.

"I shouldn't need to remind you what will happen if you fail."

I let the words linger in my mind, echoing like calls from a ghost. I quickly turned to leave; my arms still tingling with the remnants of fear.

My master wanted to capture the girl they called Nessie, he wanted to bring the Cullen's to their knees. But I wanted Margret more than I had ever wanted anything in my life, and if I had to hunt her down and force her to stay with me I would. I had long ago seen joining this man as the better option, one that had a greater chance of success. But I was growing weary and impatient.

I longed to touch her, to hear her musical voice call my name. I wanted to make her laugh and scream, cry and giggle. I wanted it all, every aspect of her tangled up in me. But there were challenges first, obstacles I would need to overcome.

My 'Master' was threatening my life, and I had no doubts that he would kill me in a heartbeat if it benefited him in any way. But I was not as concerned as I should have been, for I had a plan.


	30. Chapter 29 Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 29 – Family Matters

Before I would have opened the front door, it flew open. The moment seemed to freeze as my mother's face took me in. I could tell she had been worried, lost without her family.

"Mom" I whispered, and that one word surrounded us as she pulled me into a hug.

My father was behind her, relief flooding his perfect features. I held my mother close, loving the comfort and familiarity of it. I was a different person now, a woman, no longer a scared little girl fighting to find my place in the world. I knew where I belonged.

I pulled away from my mom and smiled brightly at her.

"We need to talk, all of us." My father called from the doorway. My mother nodded and turned to follow him into the house.

Jacob stepped up beside me and put a gentle guiding hand on my lower back. Heat shot through my body, even from the sweet innocent touch. I tried my best to drive my thoughts away from the wonderful feelings coursing through my body; and only succeeded when he pulled his hand back.

When we entered the living room only Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle were waiting for us. They both gave me long reassuring looks as everyone present took a seat.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Esme and Alice are on a trip to Alaska, looking for clues." Carlisle announced; his gentle voice was surprisingly strong. "Milly, John, Rosalie and Emmett left for another state. We're hoping we can split up and keep whoever's following us guessing."

"How do you think they found us?"

Jasper sighed. "I'm not sure, but whoever this is they're a good tracker."

"You don't think…" My mother asked, letting the words linger.

"It will be ok, Bella." My dad reassured her, taking her hand tenderly in his.

I glanced at Jacob, loving the way he leaned over in his chair, his arms resting comfortably on his knees. He was so confident in his own skin. Even in the path of this unknown enemy he was calm and calculating. I tore my eyes away from him when Jasper spoke. "Are you certain it was the same chain?"

I stood and quickly stepped up to his side, placing my hand on his arm. The night I found the chain absorbed me, wrapping around me like a thick blanket. I let him see and smell the chain the same way I had that night.

Then I let go quickly, pulling my mind away from his.

My father's eyebrows rose as he evaluated Jasper. I was sure he had watched the interaction from Jasper's point of view.

"I'm certain." I announced, for the benefit of everyone else in the room.

Jacob stood then, motioning in the general direction of Forks High. "We were attacked by some human teenagers at the school. They knew Renesmee as a vampire. I wonder if these two events aren't entirely separate."

"Humans that know about vampires…?" Jasper whispered, thought everyone in the room could easily hear him. His face changing as he processed what Jacob had said. "That means the Vultori will be more than happy to show up here, and kill us all for exposure."

Jasper wasn't the kind to beat around the bush. If he had something to say, even something horrible, he said it.

"What do we do?" My mother asked, her hand locking around my fathers.

"We need to stick to our plan. We're going to separate." Carlisle announced. Everyone stopped talking and I walked back over to the couch to sit down. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob are leaving for California. Jasper's with me."

Everyone nodded in response. After I had heard that Jacob would be coming with me I stopped listening as much and started thinking about California. Normally it wouldn't make sense to send a group of vampires to such a sunny state, but in reality as long as my parents stayed indoors during the day we would be fine. It was a good ruse, a way to keep whoever was after us off our trail. Hopefully long enough to figure out who they were and what they wanted.

* * *

><p>I walked upstairs and threw together a bag. I wasn't too worried about clothing or anything that could be replaced with a quick trip to a bank under any one of the long list of aliases' Jasper kept for each one of us. A few of my paintings however were irreplaceable. As I was tossing things into the traveling bag I had brought with me from Alaska, I heard an odd 'thunk' noise. I walked over pulling the sparkling mineral Jacob had given me from my bag.<p>

I froze, not really remembering bringing it with me. A slow smile pulled across my lips as I thought about Jacob from back then in a new light. He had been there for me then, always thinking of me first. Now it was more, now his very presence relaxed me and put me on edge all at once. Now he was more than my best friend, he was my… everything.

I tossed the stone back into my bag and grabbed the straps, racing down the stairs to join my family. Everyone had a very small bag in their hands, most people didn't need much, and my vampire family needed even less.

My grandfather started going over the general plan, we would switch around after a few weeks constantly moving until we could think of a way to safely bring our pursuers out of hideing.

I looked to Jacob as he walked over to stand beside me. Loving the feel of his presence I watched him. His bare chest moved in and out as he took slow calming breaths. It wasn't in his pack nature to run, but that's what we were going to do, run. And he was going to go with us, with me. A voice in the back of my mind told me that he would do anything if it meant keeping me safe.

Jacob turned to glance at me, his deep dark eyes hiding a smile. He had noticed me looking, no, staring at him. My perfect photographic memory took me back to last night. The feel of his hot breath on my face, the touch of his fingers lightly trailing my body, and the hungry look in his eyes as he slowly entered me; it all came into my mind without warning.

I shivered, my body involuntarily longing for his touch.

Before I knew what had happened something slammed into Jacob. I jumped back, out of instinct before turning to find my father holding Jacob up against the wall by his throat.

"Edward!" Mom screeched. Apparently she didn't know what was going on either.

"You bastard, you promised." My dad nearly hissed the words.

Jacobs face twisted in pain. "I know. But that was a long time ago."

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was calm and cool. For a moment I thought my father would loosen his grip on Jacob, but he didn't.

"No, this is between him and me." My dad murmured. I had never seen him so mad in my life.

"I'm not going to fight you Edward." Jacob spoke the words calmly but I could see his hands shaking.

"Edward, tell me what's going on." My mother demanded.

"Jacob has romantic feelings for Renesmee." He sighed before turning to me. "And she returns his affections."

The look in my father's eyes was hurtful and cold. He looked like he wished he could change the way I felt. He couldn't.

Tears involuntarily gathered in my eyes as I looked to Jacob.

My mother moved as fast as my father had earlier. Shoving her way beside him and surprisingly fitting her face into Jacobs without my father removing his hand from his throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob?!" She screamed. "That's my baby! My baby! You can be her friend, her brother, but you promised us she wouldn't be this to you. Not this!"

The pain in my mother's voice was excruciating to hear.

"Get Renesmee out of here!" My father snapped turning to Jasper.

"But-" Jasper started, my father cut him off.

"She is my daughter and she needs to stay safe; please get her out of here." My dad spoke; his words were soft but cold.

I quickly felt Jasper's arms wrap protectively around me. I was suddenly being pulled backward and through the doorway. I struggled against my capture, but it was futile against the unbreakable grasp of a full- blooded vampire.

"Jacob!" I screeched trying so hard to pull against my uncle. His grip wavered for only a moment as he dragged me out the door. Tears raced down my face as my fear turned to desperation.

"Nessie!" Jacob answered my call, pushing against my dad's grip on his neck. He started to struggle, trying to reach me. But both my parents were too strong. I could see Jacob's muscles twitch under his skin as the wolf begged to be free. But despite his body's protests Jake didn't change.

* * *

><p>Jasper lifted me over his shoulder as we reached the front yard. "Please uncle Jasper; we have to go back in there!"<p>

"I'm so sorry Nessie." He told me as a calmness settled deep into my bones. It was like a thick blanket covering me, smothering me. I stopped pounding my fits into my uncle's back. Then Jasper said something else I couldn't quite hear as a deep sleepy feeling mixed with the calm and my eyes became heavy.

A car door opened and I was placed into the back seat. I cursed myself for not being stronger, for not being able to help Jacob. My last thought before darkness pulled me under was Jacob's voice screaming for me once more…

… "_Nessie!"_


	31. Chapter 30 Across The Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Thank you alixandria and crazby for the reviews! **

**Thanks Vanilla19 (congrats on the new toy) and Savvyone, you guys rock.**

Chapter 30 – Across The Sea

Pain echoed through my heart as conciseness slipped into my mind. I was aware of being lifted into someone's arms. It was Jasper, his easy grip was reassuring. I was being carried up a few steps. A soft bed met me and Jasper's grip released. An engine fired up and I was certain a plane was our new mode of transportation.

"Jasper, please." I whispered, my voice sounded broken.

"You're safe Nessie. You're safe." Jasper's words nearly echoed in my mind. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

Then sleepiness pulled me back down into dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>Darkness faded from the outside of my mind. I was being carried again. Though I had no idea how long I had been asleep. Jasper's power to keep me subdued was suddenly making me feel more and more uneasy.<p>

The sounds of the ocean filled my ears. I was laying down again, the swooshing of the water surrounding me. A boat started somewhere nearby. Then a small whisper and a gentle hand on my shoulder lulled me back into a fitful rest.

* * *

><p>I was finally pulled awake by the slow lapping of the sea. I knew instantly that I was out of the boat, nothing rocked around me and the steadiness of solid ground was reassuring. A large bed frame was stretched out above me. And a canopy of lace was softly draped around the wood giving the illusion of being a lord in a magnificent castle.<p>

"Hello?" I questioned. The fact that I was still in Jacob's shirt was the only reminder that my world had just fallen to pieces.

The glass doors in this room opened up to a bright beautiful ocean bay. Bird cries echoed through the room as I sat up gazing around the unfamiliar area. I pulled myself out of the bed, untangling the sweet smelling sheets from around my body.

The carpet felt soft against my feet as I walked across the floor. The large open glass doors led to a beautiful beach, the trees swayed in the gentle winds coming off the ocean. Sunlight danced across my body as I walked out into the sand, giving my skin a nearly unnatural glow.

Loneliness filled my heart, as I realized something. Wherever I was, it was a long way from Forks, and a long way from Jacob.

I walked back into the small house in what felt like a daze, the smell of Jacob's shirt taunted me. I found the living room and wondered around the extravagant furnishings. I walked over to what looked like the kitchen, delicious smells emanated from the oven. And I was distracted enough not to notice the vampire sitting at the dining room table.

"Good morning." Jasper's steady tone penetrated my thoughts.

"Jasper." My voice came out as an angry hiss. I was still upset with him for forcing me away from Jacob and my family.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning."

"I'm sure I'd feel better if you stopped treating me like a child." I snapped.

"We're protecting you Nessie." He said. "You need to understand…"

"Understand what! You took me away from Forks, from my home, from…"

"from Jacob?" Jasper finished when the words got stuck in my throat. He had a knowing smile in his eyes.

"Good morning." Alice cheered as she entered the kitchen. She was light on her feet prancing over to the table like a ballerina.

"Morning" Jasper grinned back. "Any news?"

"The other groups called, everyone landed safely." Alice announced, smiling.

"And Milly?" Jasper asked.

"Why would she be the first person to come to you mind?" Alice questioned, curiosity plan on her face.

Jasper's eyes softened. "I'm worried about her. Her inner sadness can be overwhelming at times. She needs others."

"You can't do this to me Jasper." Alice sighed, she suddenly looked tired. Which was odd to me since vampires don't get tired.

"Do what?" Jasper reached for Alice but she pulled away.

"Why don't we talk about this later?" She snapped before turning to me and smiling. "Are you hungry sweetheart?"

I nodded, glancing over to the oven. "It would probably be best if I had something to eat, but what about you two?"

"We had a bite before leaving Washington." Jasper grinned.

"Sounds good." I nodded; of course my family would think ahead and go hunting the night we knew of the impending danger, the night I had spent with Jacob.

I took a deep breath; Jacob's smell surrounded me and strengthened my resolve. I would find my way back to forks, and to him. No matter the cost.


	32. Chapter 31 Bella's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Thank You as always Savvyone and Vanilla19. I can't wait to hear how much you guys will enjoy my upcoming chapters. Also welcome Guest, I'm glad you've enjoyed reading my story.**

Chapter 31 – Bella's Love

**Bella**

I watched as Edward drove the car, his grip was steady and his gaze was locked on the road. I took a deep breath, out of habit instead of necessity.

"What are we doing?" I asked glancing out at the changing landscape. We were far from Forks, and praying that whoever was following us couldn't connect the three different planes and two boats we had taken.

"What do you mean? We're running; it's the smart thing to do."

"Not that, with Jacob." I responded. "I feel bad leaving him behind."

"They're not after him they are after us. He'll be fine."

"I wanted to kill him." I admitted. This was Edward, and I could always be honest with Edward. "For a second there I really did want to rip his throat out."

"You didn't." Typical Edward answer.

"I know Renesmee is our baby, but she isn't a child anymore." Now that I had some distance from the situation I could really think. I could reason with myself. "Carlisle said he saw this coming, that the connection between the two of them would always be strong.

Edward sighed, long and hard. "I just can't…" He was never one not to finish his sentences.

"I understand." I reached over and grabbed his hand gently. I was so happy in that moment. For the second my family was ok, and I had Edward beside me.

"Maybe we can talk about this more, when we have some distance from here. We'll figure things out and maybe send for Jacob later on." Edward reasoned.

I simply nodded and leaned back into my seat. Perhaps things could work out after all.

* * *

><p>Catching the third flight of the day seemed really exhausting, I knew we needed to leave no trail behind but the constant car rentals and airport stops where starting to wear on even my vampire patience. Still I boarded the next flight with Edward awarding myself a gold star for not complaining. More than anything I was anxious to get to Renesmee, I wanted to hold her in my arms and assure myself that everything was going to be alright. We were in the air when the phone rang. The plane was soaring thousands of feet above the ocean as the small device called out in an annoying shrill. Edward answered it in a second, faster than any human could dream to move.<p>

"Hello?" He asked, his voice had a hint of an edge but his stance didn't give anything away.

"Edward relax it's me." Alice's voice sang on the other line. "I thought I'd give you a call and let you know that we landed here safely."

"Good." Edward smiled, adding a small nod of his head as confirmation that he was glad. "How is Renesmee doing?"

There was a slight jostle of our private jet but I could overhear Alice's long sigh before responding. "She's doing as well as can be expected. This has all been very stressful; I think having Jasper here will really help."

"I understand, if anything seems different or suspicious, if you guys were followed I need you to get out of there immediately. We'll be there in a couple of days; I wanted to be sure we weren't followed."

"We took a more direct route but we were still careful, this isn't the first time we've ran Edward, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Alice assured him.

"I just can't think of anything bad happening to Renesmee"

"It's ok Edward, we're right here."

"I know. We'll be there soon." Edward replied.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." Alice chimed. "Have a safe flight."


	33. Chapter 32 A Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

**Another chapter because you guys are awesome. ^_^  
><strong>

Chapter 32 – A Plan

"It's ok Edward, we're right here." Alice smiled lightly into the cell phone, just as I wondered into the living room.

I sat down on the sofa, frustrated. Jasper, who had been standing beside Alice, sighed and walked quietly over to sit down next to me. I reached over touching his arm lightly, showing him the image of my father racing over and throwing Jacob against a wall.

"It'll be fine Nessie." Jasper whispered, leaning in close though I'm sure Alice could still hear him. I wasn't sure what Jasper was specifically talking about. I had to admit, if only to myself that I was more worried about Jacob than anyone.

"Alright, we'll see you soon." Alice chimed before hanging up the phone. "Have a safe flight."

"How long?" I asked. My voice sounded plain and distant.

"A day or two, they went really out of their way to make sure no one could find us." Alice mentioned. Her voice still rang like little bells, but there was an undercurrent within it, something cold and broken.

Alice had seen something, probably something sad or hurtful something she was doing everything in her power to change. Her very demeanor told me as much.

"I can't just sit around here and wait." I complained standing quickly and turning to face my aunt and uncle. "We just left Jacob and Seth behind, what if they get hurt?"

"They're _vampire_ hunters Nessie. They are after us, not the wolves. Jacob and the others will be fine." Jasper reasoned.

Instead of responding I slowly shook my head. If the vampire hunters showed any sign of themselves Jacob would go after them. He would willingly put himself in danger to protect us. Jasper knew this just as much as I did, and since Alice couldn't see the wolves no one could honestly tell me that everything would be fine.

I didn't have the luxury of standing around and fighting with Jasper or Alice. I wasn't a little kid who needed to stand around and argue, not when I knew they wouldn't budge.

"I'll be in my room." I sighed.

I was still clenching my fists in frustration as I walked out of the room with as much dignity as I could manage.

* * *

><p>Clothes in my size had been shoved in a suitcase and tossed in my current room. I pulled the bag out and shuffled through it for something a little normal. I wound up with a pair of jeans and a tank top to go under a low-cut designer shirt.<p>

Deciding that a shower might help me feel better I grabbed the garments and slipped into the bathroom.

I pulled off my jeans and began to take off my shirt. Part of me hesitated; I didn't want to remove the smell of Jacob from around me. We had only been apart for a day and I already felt like a part of me was missing.

That was when I heard it. A light ringing echoed through the bathroom, it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from the pair of jeans I had just removed. I raced over, pulling a small cell phone I didn't recognize from the pocket.

"Hello?" I answered, unsure.

"I figured you would find it." Kent's voice laughed.

"Kent?"

"I'm not sure how much time we have so I'm going to catch you up to speed." Kent's voice sounded as fearless and decisive as always. "I slipped a phone into your pocket at the school. I had a feeling your family might run, I needed a way to reach you."

"Why? Who are you? What are you?"

His laugh was simple, but there was something in his voice, something that wasn't normally there. "We can worry about details later, for now all I need you to know is that everyone you love is in danger."

"From who?! Who is hunting my family?" I hated being left in the dark.

"I'm not completely sure. That's why I need your help to find out." His voice was becoming less arrogant; for some reason that scared me. "How soon can you get back to Forks?"

"Forks?" I hesitated. My family was already upset with me as it was; running off to Forks certainly wouldn't win me any points. Yet there was something that was begging me to leave, begging me to get to Forks as quickly as I could. My last glimpse of Jacob came into my mind, perfectly captured in my memory forever. If nothing else I needed to get back to Forks for him.

"Yes, be here in two days." Kent's voice was sounding more despite, and scarier still, he sounded afraid.

"I'll be there in one." I smiled, since Alice couldn't see my future, my choices, I was free to plan something in advance.

"No two." Kent's voice was firm and I couldn't help but feel a shiver run up and down my spine.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Kent." I allowed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My place." His voice was sounding a little less afraid and a little more like his usual cocky self. If it wasn't for the situation I was sure he would have made some kind of joke about me meeting him at his place alone. He rambled off some coordinates, a way I could find his house, and I memorized them quickly.

"Take care of yourself Kent." I told him. Everything and everyone seemed so fragile now, so easy to lose.

"You too Nessie… you too." He hung up after that and I walked around the room twice before stashing the phone under the bathroom counter. I didn't want to keep it on me, but I needed to keep it close just in case.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I needed to find a way to leave Jasper and Alice and get back to Forks on my own.

Something was still bothering me about the way Kent had sounded on the phone, like he was afraid. Something wasn't entirely right, but I couldn't put my finger on what.

I pulled off the large shirt and held it up to my face, taking a deep breath, it still smelled like Jacob. God, I missed him. Like a prisoner would miss the open sky. In my current predicament a prisoner wasn't too far of a stretch.

I quickly scrambled into my new set of clothes and decided I would take a walk. Short of swimming there had to be some way off this island.


	34. Chapter 33 The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ****Stephanie Meyer**** does. I only own this story! Most of these characters and their personalities come from her!**

Chapter 33 – The Great Escape

**Jasper**

I stood at the edge of Esme Island counting the seconds until Edward and Bella would rip my head off. Alice was inside nursing a painful headache, a side effect from her more substantial visions. The smell of salt overpowered my nose and the cries of birds assaulted my ears. I could feel anger and despair fill me as I looked out over the ocean. A voice deep inside of me begged me to jump in and swim after Nessie. But it would be a long hard journey, even for a vampire. I resigned myself to re-enter the luxurious little hideaway home. The housekeepers were still on the shore side waiting for a friend or someone to come pick them up. They didn't want to stay in the home any longer than they had to; only enough for cleaning and to grab the money I had offered them for their stolen boat.

A smile played across my lips as I realized how truly smart Renesmee was, even though (unlike us) she did indeed breathe, holding her breath for longer than a human was a simple matter. I concluded that she somehow waited under the surface of the ocean to take the water transport the moment the scheduled housekeepers had appeared. I should have called and canceled, telling them not to worry about cleaning and caring for our vacation home, but my mind had been so consumed with everything else.

I grabbed a cool wet cloth from the kitchen, knowing it would offer only minor comfort for the one I loved. Our relationship had been difficult recently, especially since my new found need to help Milly. Her sadness was one I had seen few recover from, something that could destroy her. Somehow I was filled with this need to help her, to keep her happy and safe. I don't know what it was that Alice had seen in our future but it wasn't good. Something was driving a force between us, and I was trying my hardest to stop it.

"When will the soonest boat get here?" Alice asked the moment I stepped into the room.

"Tomorrow," I answered walking over to gently lay the wet cloth over her bloodshot eyes. "I pressed our urgency, and that's the soonest they could get here. The housekeepers insist on staying on a neighboring island with family until they can ferry home."

"I know." Two simple words I heard often.

Sometimes it was hard loving someone who could see the future, someone who knew what I wanted even before I did.

Alice was up before I heard her and hands gently wrapped around me. "It's not your fault Jasper." Alice's voice sighed while she placed her head against my chest.

"But it is," The words left my lips as despair filled me. I had let Edward and Bella down, I had let Nessie down. I had even let myself down. "her emotions changed before she left, her depression since leaving Forks had been nearly suffocating. Then suddenly she was hopeful and determined. I should have known."

"How could you?" She asked looking up into my eyes, "We thought there wasn't a way off this island until it was too late. Even I didn't see this coming. But the consequences..."

"I love you," the words were out before I realized I needed to say them.

"I love you too Jasper," She smiled "that's what scares me, I can't lose you."

I placed my hands on either side of her face gently urging her closer "you won't" I whispered before pulling her into a deep kiss. The words echoed through the room, _you won't_. I wanted that to hold true for her, she deserved it.

Soon Edward and Bella would be here; soon we would have to once again face the fire. If anything Alice had told me was going to come to pass, then we would have one heck of a fight ahead of us. But right now none of that mattered.

I pulled Alice closer and the urgency of her kiss responded to mine. Our hold on each other deepened and I suddenly felt the need to take advantage of this time we had together.

Our world as we knew it was about to end, but for this moment right here it was just Alice, me, and the love we shared.


End file.
